<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How the Crow Flies by WhiteRose (transatlantic_fanfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455521">How the Crow Flies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transatlantic_fanfic/pseuds/WhiteRose'>WhiteRose (transatlantic_fanfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duology How the Crow Flies / Friends of the Devil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After King of Scars, Dirtyhands - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fjerda, Inej as Captain Ghafa, Kaz Haircut, Kaz has fun, Life on board the Wraith, M/M, Nobody likes Hanne Brum, Parem, Six of Crows Canonverse, long con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transatlantic_fanfic/pseuds/WhiteRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Crooked Kingdom that has it all. Betrayal, revenge, pirates, sex, death, drugs, Fjerda, fights, affairs, and Kaz in love. The story is set in a prologue and nine parts. The book also makes references to the events and characters from King of Scars and is set in time after the events described there. Enjoy. Leave a comment. It’s my first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanne Brum/Nina Zenik, Inej Ghafa &amp; Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker &amp; Hanne Brum, Kaz Brekker &amp; Nina Zenik, Kaz Brekker &amp; Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Kaz Brekker/Jesper Fahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duology How the Crow Flies / Friends of the Devil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kaz and Inej Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sydney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/gifts">chiiyo86</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight07/gifts">starlight07</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/gifts">lovebeyondmeasure</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstuff/gifts">shadowstuff</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIvy/gifts">LittleIvy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts">edenfalling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_wit_and_perfect_timing/gifts">with_wit_and_perfect_timing</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersbarge/gifts">reapersbarge</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaanle/gifts">ayaanle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/gifts">overcomewithlongingfora_girl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have gifted this to my favorite Ketterdam fanfic authors, in the hope they will write another one or add a new chapter...!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the most part, Sydney thought she was to be congratulated on her choice of hideout. While it was dark, smelly and cramped, it had a roof, of sorts, that kept her dry, somewhat. More importantly, nobody messed with her or chased her off, and sometimes people threw away half eaten food, so she’d wake up to fresh breakfast. Barrel fresh, good enough for one of the street rats of Ketterdam.<br/>
At some level she realized that living in a barrel at the Barrel was likely as low as it got, but she was determined to not let circumstances define her.<br/>
She was surviving in Dregs territory, the city’s deadliest gang. Everyone on the streets of Ketterdam had stories to tell, if they dared, that is, about dirtyhands, their loathsome leader.<br/>
The Dregs were legendary, and one day, she would proof herself and seize the opportunity to join.<br/>
A sudden sound jerked her out of her dreams of better or at least more comfortable, less grimy futures. Someone was knocking, quite politely, on the lid of her trash can.<br/>
‘Anyone home’, inquired a friendly voice.<br/>
Sydney couldn’t help herself. She was still a kid really. So she did what kids do when faced with the absurdity of life: She giggled.<br/>
She abruptly stopped as she realized that this was likely the last mistake she’d ever make. At best, it would cost her the hideout that had provided safe shelter for weeks. At worst. She did not afford herself the time to finish the thought. She threw her weight to one side, rolled out with a pile of trash, got to her feet and bolted.<br/>
She didn’t get far.<br/>
A lanky, tall figure with dark skin held her by the scruff of her neck.<br/>
‘She doesn’t look like she can read’, he said.<br/>
‘You mean she doesn’t smell like she can read. You’re turning into a snob’.<br/>
Sydney moved her head slightly. It was the friendly voice again.<br/>
‘Anyway, for most people a little education goes a long way. We’ll keep her’.<br/>
‘Sure you don’t want to clear that with Kaz?’, asked her captor cautiously.<br/>
The answer came promptly and sounded by far less friendly: ‘If you want to keep something, you don’t put it in the trash, wouldn’t you say?’<br/>
With that, Sydney was yanked away from the Barrel. It would be years before she walked past her former abode once more and very different circumstances that turned her thoughts again to joining the Dregs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1: I’ve tasted of desire</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>Jesper felt drowsy. He was laying down on the dingy sofa in his room in the Slat, raindrops pelted against the window, the faint smell of gunpowder lingered on his fingertips. He couldn’t remember where the sofa came from, but it felt perfect, had it always been there? He decided it didn’t matter, smiled, and rolled over like a feral street cat that had cornered, caught and chewed the fattest rat in the sewers. It had been a good night for the sharpshooter, a daring heist for the Dregs, a tight getaway. Plenty of adrenaline singing in his veins and his bullets not missing their aim. His hands automatically drifted to his gun belt. The absence he felt at his hips made his heart grow cold. Abruptly, the warm, content feeling vanished. In its stead, panic rose up inside his chest and frantic thoughts crowded his mind. Where were his guns? At that moment a deafening sound split his head.</p><p>Jesper woke with a start. Saliva had dribbled down his chin, and fused the shipment contract on top of the stack of papers he had used as a pillow on to his left cheek. He groaned and rubbed his face only to stare in wonder at the apparition that had woken him. Sitting across the room in an expensively uncomfortable armchair in Van Eck’s respectable merchant office, where Jesper and Wylan played at running a shipping empire, was a familiar shape of sharp angles, dark hair and cold glares.</p><p>Kaz Brekker snatched back the crow-headed cane he had used to bang the desk next to Jesper’s head. ‘You owe me money’, he growled in lieu of a greeting.</p><p>Jesper could not help but laugh, albeit without his usual warmth. “Hardly”, he replied coolly, leaning back in his chair. “You know full well that I do not gamble these days. I only play the market, and there I usually do not loose. Turns out that shipment business is a lot less fickle than Three Man Bramble”. Also, a lot less fun, he did not add.</p><p>“You lost a ship last week”.</p><p>“Ahh that”. Jesper made a sweeping motion. “Piracy is a calculated risk in those waters, and our goods were insured. Even the crew made it out alive for the most part. Anyway, what’s it to you?’</p><p>‘My whiskey was not insured‘.</p><p>Jesper grinned despite himself. ‘Kaz, if you are not satisfied with Van Eck’s cargo services, then take your booze smuggling elsewhere.’</p><p>‘If you cared to use your brain at all, you’d have known about the threat and changed the route’.</p><p>Jesper felt his frustration rise. They had not seen each other in months. Given how they had parted, it was hard to believe that they were talking about shipping business.</p><p>‘Come on Kaz. What am I, a Suli seer? Does Wylan even know you are using his upstanding armada for your shady dealings?’</p><p>‘Probably not, but that is hardly the point. I left you a note’.</p><p>Finally, Jesper felt smug. He had the upper hand in an encounter where the roles felt as familiar as his dream about the Slat. He stood up and turned toward the window overlooking the canal. With his back to Kaz he worked hard at keeping his voice even.</p><p>‘I have decided to ignore your notes. I have not read a single one.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Kaz stared at the dark silhouette of his former sharpshooter outlined in the dim morning light of Ketterdam. It was the first day of fall, and the damp air smelled of seaweed. Fog hang heavy above the cold water of the canals and the cobblestone streets were still slippery with dew. His leg ached, and his skin was clammy despite the cold air. Jesper’s pouting is nothing new and nothing l cannot handle, Kaz told himself firmly. And yet, he felt unmoored by the reaction to his visit. That Jesper was perfectly right to be wary didn’t help. Kaz swallowed.</p><p>‘Maybe I made a mistake’ he said at last.</p><p>Jesper turned around to face him with a mix of anger and astonishment:‘ ‘You mean coming here?‘</p><p>Kaz raised an eyebrow. ‘Do you want me to leave?’</p><p>‘If I recall, there is nothing more I can expect from you, and absolutely nothing you need from me.’</p><p>Kaz sighed. ‘You’re really making this awkward.’ Kaz was eager to move the conversation on and out of the merchant’s mansion. The last thing I need is for Wylan to show up, Kaz thought and decided it was time to force Jesper’s hand.</p><p>‘Aren’t you curious why I am here?’</p><p>‘Not particularly’.</p><p>This was such an obvious lie that Kaz allowed himself a small smile. With relief he saw it returned on the Zemini boy’s face. He decided to press his advantage: ‘Come with me Jes. I will show you a secret’. If Jesper was tempted by the prospect he hid it well.</p><p>‘Knowing your secrets doesn’t seem a healthy desire. Sounds more like a good way to get my throat cut’.</p><p>He was not wrong, but Kaz was betting on Jesper’s recklessness to get the better of him. It had always worked in the past. Though in the past Jesper would not have left his messages unread. Some perfectly good intelligence had been lost there.</p><p>Annoyed by spoiled schemes and wasted Kruege, Kaz turned on his heel and motioned for Jesper to follow. He held his breath until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind him.</p><p>A few minutes later, they were sitting in the bottle boat Kaz had rowed up the canal. He wondered if Jesper recognized it as the same boat the crew had used on Black Veil, the same boat that had brought in Matthias Helvar’s body. He thought of Nina, the effervescent Grisha, who had faced down the Fjerdan Streitmacht, put the city of Ketterdam under plague quarantine, and bested Jurda Parem, almost destroyed by grief. No mourners, no funerals.</p><p>Jesper was obviously unencumbered by memories of graveyard hideouts and dead allies, and whistled a tune while Kaz maneuvered them with sure, short strokes towards the Barrel. ‘It’ll be alright’, Kaz thought. ‘He’ll do it’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>‘The wraith has sailed.’</p><p>‘The ship?’</p><p>‘The ship and the girl.’</p><p>Wylan made a face at the runner who was bringing him news from Ketterdam harbor. ‘Anything else?’ He turned to the group of children, some of them younger than ten, but all of them sharp as flint and swift on their feet. Wylan recruited them in the Barrel, right before the gangs could get hands on them. If this created problems for Kaz, he didn’t let on, and if the other gangs objected, Wylan didn’t much care. The Razor Gulls, Black Tips, Dime Lions and Harley’s Pointers had all tried to capture him, blow him up, or shoot him down on more than one occasion when he had been part of Kaz Brekker’s crew. But that was the past. While Wylan didn’t doubt they’d like to try again, he knew they would not. No Barrel thug dared to pick a fight with an upstanding merch, and that’s what Wylan van Eck was these days.</p><p>No Barrel thug, except Kaz Brekker, Wylan corrected himself. Wylan knew full well that the Bastard of the Barrel would not back down from a fight whoever the opponent and whatever the consequences. So he and Kaz had come to an uneasy understanding. Wylan did his best to overlook Kaz’ smuggling on his ships, and Kaz tolerated Wylan’s occasional recruitments on Dregs’ territory. So far, it had worked out for them both.</p><p>In fact, Wylan’s runners were somewhat legendary In Ketterdam’s business circles. When you came to Wylan van Eck with a business proposition, he knew what the contract said without even reading it. He seemed to sense the content of your paperwork before the ink was dry. On occasion, one of his runners would show up on your doorstep telling you to amend percentages of profit margins before you even finished drafting the trade deal. It seemed like magic. Wylan van Eck reading the minds of Ketterdam’s business elite.</p><p>Of course, people were wrong. Wylan couldn’t read minds. In truth, he could not read at all. A crippling deficiency for the heir to a shipping empire that Wylan had carefully crafted into his biggest strength. He send his runners to school, paid for their room and board and was rewarded with loyal messengers all over town who delivered their information to him personally, never in writing. To anyone paying attention it seemed at best a sophisticated safety measure and at worst the eccentric quirk of a rich trader who could afford it.</p><p>Few people knew his secret, and only three were currently in town. Two, he corrected himself. With Inej gone, there were only two, and one of them was his lover.</p><p>Lost in thoughts, Wylan hadn’t noticed immediately that one boy was fidgeting uncomfortably. ‘Anything else?’ he repeated, looking directly at Knocker, one of his newest and most eager recruits.</p><p>‘Jesper was seen in the Barrel with Kaz Brekker’, the boy blurted out.</p><p>Wylan kept his tone light. ‘Knocker, I don’t ever request information on Jesper’s comings and goings. I trust him.’ The chastised kid hung his head. ‘Someone I don’t trust is Cornelius Smeet. Go find out what he’s up to. I want to know who he is meeting with and why.’</p><p>With this, he turned towards the music room where his mother had been practicing scales for hours. As he approached the piano bench and gently touched her shoulders, she looked up at him with a vacant glaze. ‘Why don’t you ring for tea and try to eat some fruit’ he suggested. She obliged without arguing. Wylan watched her shuffle out of the room. Not one of her better days, but he had seen her worse. Reluctantly, he turned his mind to the problem at hand.</p><p>‘Damn it, Kaz’, he cursed under his breath. Was it too much to ask that dirtyhands kept out of sight? Wylan had made it his mission to steer Jesper away from the Barrel and out of trouble. With Inej gone, he seemed to have lost his most important ally. Kaz’ promise to keep Jesper out of Dregs’ business, and, with that, at a safe distance from the gambling halls of the pleasure district, certainly hadn’t outlasted the Wraith’ disappearance by even a few hours.</p><p>‘Do you understand what you are asking of me Wylan?, Kaz had replied to his request back in the spring, his face an expressionless mask. Wylan shuddered at the memory of how Kaz had enacted their agreement. Inej’s caution that ending gang membership wasn’t pretty had been an understatement. Jes had come home that night covered in blood and without his guns. He stayed drunk for two days and when he emerged from his stupor he never talked about what had happened. And he never set foot in the Barrel again, until today.</p><p>If Jesper became a liability, Wylan would have to replace him in the office. A couple of his runners would make promising clerks. Wylan figured he should approach Knocker and Charlotte, the two kids worked well together. Plus, he liked their reading voices. But this wasn’t about business, he reminded himself, it was about Jes, about their relationship, a territory where Wylan still felt utterly out of his depth. He would have to wait and see. And maybe break his own rules about spying on his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>Inej smiled. The heart is an arrow. It demands aim to land true.</p><p>And yet, the vagueness of her destination and the vastness of choices that lay before her in the oceanic void beneath a grey sky made her heart sing with joy. She had not felt this good for months, not since the abysmal visit of her parents. At first their reunion was everything she had imagined, but as the weeks past and it became clear that Inej had no intention to return to Ravka and life in the Suli Caravan, the celebratory mood has dissipated like money wagered in the Crow Club.</p><p>The Suli acrobats hadn’t taken to Ketterdam as a whole, and they particularly hadn’t seen eye to eye with Kaz. Or maybe, they had seen him for what he was, she admitted.</p><p>‘Well, they’re smart people and good parents I suppose’, was Wylan’s contribution on the subject. He hadn’t quite forgiven Kaz for the way he had cut ties with Jesper, even though it had been Wylan’s idea in the first place. What were they all thinking? You did not carve out a space of power in the Barrel without wielding a knife.</p><p>Oh, the knives. Her parents had really disliked her blades. Naming them after saints had seemed blasphemous to them, a point Inej could understand, but she kept the habit anyway, as she was devoutly grateful for the many times the cold steel had saved her hide.</p><p>Inej loved her parents with her whole heart. It was just so much easier to do it from afar. In the end, she had sent the Wraith to return them back to Ravka, but could not bring herself to take the journey with them.</p><p>Instead, she had stayed behind with Kaz in Ketterdam. While he wasn’t the easiest person to be with, she had never felt the need to make herself small next to him, to hide her desire or capacity for greatness. Revenge, she corrected herself. So far, she had been great at revenge.</p><p>When the Wraith finally returned to its berth in the Ketterdam harbor, Kaz had encouraged her to leave. She had done what she could to cement dirtyhands’ position in the Barrel, and she had gathered enough intelligence to follow the routes of slaving ships.</p><p>Now, for the first time in four years, she was turning her back on Ketterdam, putting space between her and all the strings that bound her there. Inej turned her face to the clouds, and started to sing a Kerch drinking song her friend Nina had taught her on board of another ship a lifetime ago. Specht, her first mate, laughed, and corrected her lyrics, though he could do nothing to fix here tune. ‘’This will be a long journey’ sighed the former navy soldier. ‘Hopefully Kaz will leave Ketterdam in one piece, so we can have breakfast at the Couperon when we return’.</p><p>Inej wondered about that herself. Had Kaz seemed a little too eager to see her off? Unlike her parents, Kaz Brekker was as complicated from afar as he was up close. He always had his reasons, and, if she had to wager a guess, he was planning something reckless and possibly despicable in her absence. She might find out upon her return or for once choose the mercy of obliviousness.</p><p>With the mental discipline of a trained acrobat about to step on the high-wire, Inej turned her mind away from Ketterdam, and set it firmly to the horizon. Whatever it was, Kaz would have to sort out his own mess this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>‘We are not going to the Crow Club. And we aren’t headed to the Slat either’.</p><p>Jesper apparently hadn’t lost his proclivity for stating the obvious.</p><p>‘So where are you taking me?’. It was a fair question, Kaz decided, considering how much time he had spent on choosing the location.</p><p>‘A safe house. You’ll like it’. ‘We are almost there’ he added, as the boat came up against the brick wall of an abandoned, dilapidated warehouse.</p><p>Kaz hastily fastened the boat and started scaling up a rod iron ladder, graceless, but with astounding agility. ‘Hurry’ he hissed over his shoulder. ‘I don’t want to be seen’. Jesper rolled his eyes but did as he was bid.</p><p>When they climbed through an open window at the second floor, Jasper’s laughter drifted through the cold and slightly stale air. ‘You are spot on Kaz, I like it. You’re rightfully recognized for your great taste in flashy decor and sophisticated haircuts’.</p><p>Kaz decided to ignore the comments and wordlessly motioned towards a table and two chairs next to the wall.</p><p>He pulled a pack of cards from his pocket, picked up a bottle of Whiskey and two somewhat clean glasses off the floor and placed everything on the table in front of Jasper, looking expectantly.</p><p>‘You dragged me across town for a card game?, Jesper sounded incredulous.</p><p>‘If you are not interested in Three Man Bramble you’ve changed more than I thought possible. Besides, it’s just for drinks. The looser takes a shot.’ Kaz was starting to feel defensive, he wasn’t sure he liked this new Jesper he had helped create.</p><p>‘Kaz, you haven’t dealt an honest game in your life, what is the point!’</p><p>Well, someone finally figured out when the odds are against him, Kaz mused. He acknowledged the situation with a shrug. ‘Anywhere else you’d rather be? Back in your office maybe?’</p><p>Jesper sighed in frustration. ‘I am pretty sure we both have somewhere else to be, so why don’t you tell me why we’re here?</p><p>‘Isn’t it obvious? I am getting you drunk so you’ll do something stupid.’ To underline the idea, Kaz filled both glasses with the golden colored liquid.</p><p>Jesper snorted in disgust. ‘The last time I saw you, your cronies dragged me out of the Slat, slashed my tattoo and strapped off my gun belt. How drunk do you think you can get me?’</p><p>Kaz tried to look apologetic. Given he did not have any practice, he figured he was probably not doing a great job, so he added: ‘I already admitted I made a mistake with that. ‘</p><p>‘How so?’ Jesper was looking at him with an intensity he was not accustomed to from the easygoing Zemini boy he had half-heartedly kicked out of his gang a few months ago.</p><p>‘I did not think I would miss you.’</p><p>‘You did not think you would need me’.</p><p>Kaz started dealing.</p><p>‘Isn’t that the same thing?’</p><p>They played for the better part of an hour, before Jesper threw down his cards in frustration.</p><p>‘Kaz, I am not losing'.</p><p>‘I thought it’d make a nice change, don’t you?’</p><p>‘You are doing all the drinking’.</p><p>Kaz nodded sagely. He had changed his mind about who needed to get seriously drunk during this encounter.</p><p>‘Well, if you must, we can do shots between rounds’, he suggested amicably.</p><p>‘Why don’t you just tell me what you want me to do?’</p><p>Kaz considered the question, and decided to fill their glasses instead. He downed his shot, Jesper followed suit and the silence stretched between them. The Zemini fidgeted and poured another round.</p><p>Finally, Kaz looked straight at Jesper and made his request, slurring his words only slightly.</p><p>Jesper, who was about to sip his drink, instead spilled the contents of his glass and coughed.</p><p>‘Isn’t that a job for Inej?’</p><p>‘She isn’t here, is she? She’s sailing for at least four months, if not six, if the winds aren’t in her favor’. At this, Kaz looked extremely satisfied, time was an essential part of his plan.</p><p>Kaz had prepared for this moment. He was ready to grovel and beg, dignity would not get him through the weeks to come. When Jesper got out his chair, he was about to move in his path to keep him from leaving, but instead he felt himself shoved against the wall. The table dug painfully into his side, and his bad leg screamed in protest. Kaz tried to hold on to the familiar feeling of physical discomfort as Jesper’s body pressed against his. Jesper’s hands were in his hair, and his tongue, Jesper’s tongue was in his mouth. Kaz could not breath, his body went utterly still. The dark waters were rising and Jesper’s shocked, confused face was the last thing he saw before he sank down, head between his knees and started shaking.</p><p>‘What the hell is this, Kaz?’ Jesper sounded scared and guilty.</p><p>‘Good’, thought Kaz, ‘I can work with this’. </p><p>He fought back onto his feet, using the wall to prop himself up.</p><p>‘Again’, he demanded. ‘Do it again’.</p><p>He took an unsteady breath, and, not without a note of desperation, added ‘Please’.</p><p>An hour later, Kaz startled as Jesper lay down next to him, careful to maintain a few inches distance. He propped his head on his elbow, looked over at Kaz and smiled.</p><p>‘So, the mattress. Is it here for you to pass out comfortably, or did you intend to take things further?’</p><p>Kaz closed his eyes. He was exhausted. So far, Jesper had been miraculously silent. He had wordlessly handed him a rag so Kaz could clean himself up after vomiting most of the whiskey over the warehouse floor. He had supported his weight as he made his way over into the next room and when Kaz had shoved him off none to gently, Jesper had simply watched as Kaz crawled onto the mattress. From the footsteps and sounds of movement next door, he had then fetched a bucket of water to rinse off the floor.</p><p>Now he was back, the reprieve over. Kaz was mercilessly sober, and not in the slightest eager to talk.</p><p>Jesper kept his tone light. ‘A bottle of booze, a deck of cards and a bare mattress. We need to work on your idea of a love nest, Kaz.’</p><p>Kaz was grateful for the hint of amusement in his tone and the absence of pity his remarks betrayed. He risked a glance at Jesper. ‘Thanks’ he said, sounding sheepish.</p><p>Jesper’s tone changed. ‘Have you ever...’, he trailed off.</p><p>‘No’.</p><p>‘But you want to ‘. It was not a question, so Kaz did not answer.</p><p>‘Inej knows’. Again, not a question.</p><p>‘Is that why she left?’</p><p>Kaz grinned: That, and her parents really did not like me’.</p><p>Jesper laughed. ‘What did you expect?’</p><p>They were silent for a while before Jesper spoke again, his voice soft:</p><p>‘This was not intended as a one-time thing, right?’</p><p>Kaz nodded. He lacked the energy to speak.</p><p>‘I am supposed to torture you until Inej returns, all the while betraying my boyfriend and hurting my pride’.</p><p>‘She wants me without armor or not at all Jes’.</p><p>Jesper looked at him sideways. ‘I am easy Kaz. I just want my guns back’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>‘Bless the saints, Wylan’ Jesper sailed in on a cloud of booze and instantly filled the room with his restless energy that was both infectious and infuriating. ‘Kaz had a bout of decency and decided to return my guns. Time for champagne!’</p><p>Wylan laughed despite himself. ‘Jesper, it’s three in the afternoon, how are you so drunk?’ And what the hell did Kaz want, he thought, but didn’t say.</p><p>‘That’s a great question Wy. An even better question though is why are you so sober? And what are you going to do about it?’</p><p>Before Wylan could speak, Jesper had crossed the room and kissed him, lifting him off his feet. ‘Does this feel good? Tell me this feels good’ he murmured as he continued kissing his neck. Wylan giggled. ‘Yes, it feels perfect. Do you really need me to say it?’</p><p>‘Oh, I do. Believe me, I do.’</p><p>They spent a highly enjoyable afternoon in the library.</p><p>Who would have thought I’d grow fond of this place, Wylan mused.</p><p>Jesper had made it a point to seduce Wylan in all the places where it would annoy his father most. While Wylan appreciated the gesture, he could not quite concentrate in the office when every piece of furniture bore erotic memories, so they had settled for the library.</p><p>Wylan reached for the champagne and decided all was well. His past in the Barrel, the things he had done with and for Kaz Brekker, his murderous father, and the confused state of his mother’s mind were held safely at bay by Jesper’s presence.</p><p>Jesper chose that moment to clear his throat:</p><p>‘I am doing a job for Kaz. In exchange for the guns, you know. I’ll be gone now and then’.</p><p>Wylan felt a shiver creep down his spine.</p><p>‘I thought you were done with the Dregs?’</p><p>‘It has nothing to do with the gang. ‘It’s more’, Jesper paused, searching for the word, ‘personal. A favor, if you will’.</p><p>Wylan just stared at him. Jesper gave him his best easy laugh and said forcefully, ‘Wylan, you have nothing to worry about’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>Of all the things that Inej loved about the ocean, the constant wind was by far her favorite. On stormy days, she wouldn’t let anyone else climb up to the highest, most treacherous parts of the rigging to fix the sail. The acrobat welcomed the challenge to her strength and balance, and saw the clawing wind as a formidable opponent.  </p><p>The opponent, it seemed, had got bored with her, and left.</p><p>‘This sucks’, Inej hadn’t meant to say it out loud. Her demeanor was not very captain-like to begin with, and her crew couldn’t afford any more lapse in moral.</p><p>Specht just laughed. ‘It’s part of the sea, sometimes there’s wind, sometimes there’s none’.</p><p>‘What do you suggest we do?’</p><p>‘We have no choice really. We need to kindly ask our guests to row’.</p><p>‘Most of them are mere children, Specht’.</p><p>‘They sure eat like they’re fully grown, and our rations won’t last, no matter how bad the cooking’.</p><p>Inej sighed. It turned out that hunting slavers meant that you had to take care of their cargo, after you killed the crew and burnt down the ship. Again, she heard Nina’s voice in her ear, a memory from another ship and another time: ‘It is so much easier to kill people than to take care of them’.</p><p>Indeed. And Inej worried she was only beginning to understand how cumbersome the process of relocating stolen children and lost Grisha would prove to be.</p><p>‘The older ones can row’, she decided. ‘No one who is sick, and no longer than two hours at a time’. Still, they wouldn’t make it to Ravka. Quarters were too crammed, tempers were flaring, water might become an issue. It was time to set a new course. She sighed and headed for the wheel.</p><p>A few days later, as Inej poured over the maps in the navigation room, her spirits had considerably lifted. They had made steady progress without overworking the rowers. What was more, the wind had picked up for the first time in days, and a friendly breeze she would never again take for granted was caught by the sails and translated into motion. Sailing was its own kind of magic.</p><p>She turned to Specht:</p><p>‘If all goes well, we will be back in Ketterdam sometime in January’. While Inej had mixed feelings about returning to the slippery cobblestones, damp air, and opaque schemes of a certain Barrel boss, Ketterdam’s harbor was the best place to get the rescued slaves home. They would use Wylan’s shipping routes, and Specht could forge any missing paperwork.</p><p>Her first mate looked over her shoulder at the nautical maps and whistled:</p><p>‘It’ll be eggs at the Couperon on New Year’s day, if  you let me use the whip on these abysmal rowers’.</p><p>Inej had her blade at his throat in the blink of an eye.</p><p>‘A joke’, Specht backed out of the captain’s reach, and hastened to take his leave.</p><p>‘I’ll be back, Kaz’, Inej said softly, and felt a slow smile spread its wings across her face, like a crow taking flight over the rooftops of Ketterdam.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>At the turn of the doorknob, Jesper sprang to his feet: ‘Merry Kerkmes, Kaz. It’s time for spending in the name of Ghezen, so I sprung for this fabulous abode!’. His greeting was as exuberant as his mood. He took Kaz’ coat, and threw it over an armchair in the corner, brushing the snowflakes off, utterly pleased with himself.</p><p>He watched as his guest surveyed the room he had rented in one of the unassuming hotels of the university district he remembered fondly from his student days. A room that was, as he now belatedly realized, dominated by a large bed, overstuffed with pillows.</p><p>Kaz nodded, and closed his eyes for the length of a breath. Jesper was watching him closely, so he noticed the precise moment when Kaz Brekker turned into dirtyhands, the infamous criminal who was as unforgiving and ruthless with himself as he was with others. Face set and jaws clenched he began to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>‘Kaz, stop’, Jesper made his voice as gentle as possible. ‘That’s not what this is’. He reached out to still the boy’s hands that were icy from the cold. ‘It’s a present. We’ll act like we were friends. You look starved. I got waffles’, he waved to a table in the corner laden with food. ‘Hell, I’ll even play cards with you, though I still don’t see the point ‘. Jesper realized he was talking too much, but he was suddenly overcome with nerves. It had been a mistake to mention the cards, he decided. They hadn’t played again since that hazy fall morning months ago. Only the booze had become a staple of their encounters in the dusty warehouse.</p><p>Determined to keep disturbing memories at bay, Jesper grabbed a plate of waffles, popped open a bottle of dark lager and flopped demonstratively down on the bed. Kaz gave him a measuring look. ‘I know what you are trying to do Jes. It won’t work’. Jesper snorted ‘As incredible as it may seem to you, I don’t have an agenda. In fact, that’s kind of the point’.</p><p>He thinks he knows what I am trying to do, Jesper mused. Well, that makes one of us. Jesper was not sure what exactly he was after when he had rented the room and sent the note to the Slat. He had been certain though that they needed a break, a bit of fun. Progress on their ‘project’ as Kaz called it, had been a slow battle of desire and revulsion fueled by desperate need and Kaz‘ terrible will. Jesper studied the stock still figure leaning against the wall, favoring his good leg almost imperceptibly. At least his face wasn’t a mask of violence and bravado anymore. Instead he just looked tired.</p><p>‘Come on Kaz’, Jesper now tried his farm voice that he had used to calm ornery colts and ill-tempered guard dogs back at the frontier in Novyi Zem. ‘I have ordered you Hutspot’. Without waiting for an answer he jumped up, handed Kaz a plate and drink, and motioned for him to sit down on the floor. With a sigh, Jesper sank down next to him, pulling out the cards. ‘I’ll deal’.</p><p>Kaz smiled. You understand that won’t make a difference’.</p><p>Jesper was not entirely sure they were talking about cards. ‘You know me. I like long odds’, he replied.</p><p>Kaz leaned his head back and took a pull of his lager. His raspy voice was quiet when he said ‘You don’t want this. It makes it an affair‘.</p><p>Jesper laughed: ‘Eating waffles? I have done that with half of Ketterdam’.</p><p>‘I am sure you have ‘.</p><p>‘What is that supposed to mean?’</p><p>The amusement vanished from Kaz’ voice: ‘Go home Jesper. But thanks for the Hutspot.’</p><p>Jesper blew out an exasperated breath. ‘Alright, Kaz, if that’s what you want, but at least open your present’. Kaz looked wary. ‘Ghezen, if I tried to feed him a cookie he’d probably bite me’, Jesper thought.</p><p>‘What about this?’ Kaz gestured around the room, ‘Isn’t this the present?’.</p><p>And seeing as you don’t like it, I got you another one.’ Jesper pulled a small parcel out of his pocket and dropped it into Kaz’ lap, who carefully opened the wrapping. It was still mesmerizing to Jesper to watch his slim, bare fingers move.</p><p>When Kaz recognized the contents, he jerked back like he had been stung and scrambled to his feet, letting the parcel drop to the floor.</p><p>Jesper raised his hands: ‘Let me explain. Before you run off‘.</p><p>Jesper grabbed the discarded pair of gloves off the floor and walked over to the armchair, where he picked up Kaz’ coat. He felt around for an inside pocket, frowned, removed a small silver dagger, and tucked the gloves in its place.</p><p>‘I will have you with armor anytime, Kaz. And what’s more: If you need it, I want to be sure you have it close by.’</p><p>What he did not say was that he had used all of his admittedly rather limited fabricator powers on the leather to give dirtyhands more than a little edge in a fight.</p><p>For a long moment, Kaz’ face was utterly unguarded. Then he slowly sat back down, and picked up the cards. ‘Care to play?’</p><p>Jesper lost most of the afternoon, even though Kaz swore he wasn’t cheating. For his part, Jesper understood full well that everyone in the room was cheating, he just didn’t care. They slowly got drunk, and talked about the Dregs, Shuhan pirates, Jurda prices, Cohm Fahey’s farm, and many things of little consequence. They hadn’t spoken much during their encounters at the warehouse, though, as Jesper recalled, Kaz had occasionally screamed.</p><p>This was different. When Kaz leaned his head on Jesper’s shoulder with his lips so close to his neck that the Zemini felt desire hit him like a kick to the stomach, he fought down the urge to take things further. Instead, he gently drew Kaz close, watching his breath even out as he eventually fell asleep. Then and there Jesper vowed to be careful with this boy who was so utterly careless with himself, who was still scared to be touched and who couldn’t imagine sex as anything but a fight to be endured and won.</p><p>A date, Jesper decided. He had wanted a date. After touching every inch of his body, after deflowering the Bastard of the Barrel, he had finally wanted a date with Kaz Brekker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 2: Enough of hate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Kaz was vomiting up copious amounts of water, the spasms ripping through his body making him feel like a ragdoll tossed in the gutter.</p><p>‘You almost drowned him!’ He heard Wylan shout angrily at the two tidemakers who had dragged his limp body into the damp room in the harbor.</p><p>The taller of the two Etherealki shrugged ‘I did not think you cared’.</p><p>‘He was the first person who taught me I was worth something. I don’t want him dead.’</p><p>If this was cause for relief, Kaz didn’t feel like celebrating, and, after a pause, Wylan added:</p><p>‘I do want him gone.’</p><p>As the convulsions slowed, Wylan bent down to examine Kaz more closely, briefly touching his lips. Kaz instinctively jerked away. Old habits died hard, he supposed.</p><p>‘I handed you your fortune you ungrateful skiv’, Kaz rasped out with effort, his voice brittle and his throat hoarse from the water he had swallowed. ‘As way of thanks, you had me almost drowned in my own bed’.</p><p>Wylan couldn’t have known the terror he had felt with the dark water rising around him, he had not enacted his personal nightmare on purpose, but it hardly mattered to Kaz, bruised and broken as he was.</p><p>‘If you had gone after my fortune, I would not have come for you.’ Wylan’s voice was smooth silk. ‘But I will protect what’s rightfully mine’.</p><p>So he knows, Kaz thought. The idea was not as shocking as it should have been, and he could not afford to examine too closely what that meant. It didn’t hurt to make sure though, and to remind Wylan that he had secrets, too.</p><p>‘I never told Jesper that is was you who wanted him out of the Dregs ‘.</p><p>Wylan looked chastened. ‘A mistake ‘ he muttered.</p><p>Kaz surprised himself with a bit of honesty: ‘I am not so sure. It changed him, allowed him to grow up’.</p><p>‘And in your case absence made the heart grow fonder I suppose?’ Wylan asked icily.</p><p>‘It wasn’t like that, Wylan. It had nothing to do with you or Inej.’</p><p>This was almost the truth. Only that there had been the glimpse of something, a possibility so comfortable and warm that Kaz had instinctively turned to it, bent like a sapling towards the sun.</p><p>Consequently, he wasn’t quite sure how to convince Wylan of the relative innocence of his meetings with Jesper. He could not explain anything properly anyway as he was definitely not prepared to share his secret, less than ever now that it was something he could, at least temporarily, overcome.</p><p>With as much defiance as he could muster, Kaz rasped. ‘Whatever you’ve told yourself, Jesper is not your property, merchling’.</p><p>‘Neither is he yours, and yet you dangle him on your gloved fingers like a pocket watch ‘.</p><p>Kaz squirmed to hide his hands up his sleeves, the movement uncharacteristically clumsy. ‘I see you are not wearing gloves anymore ‘, Wylan observed in a neutral tone. ‘I guess you threw those out with the last bit of decency you ever possessed‘.</p><p>‘They are in my coat pocket, if you must know’, Kaz enjoyed sharing this tidbit as it brought back the memory of a snowy December afternoon, and offered the chance of dangling Jesper’s gift under Wylan’s nose, even though the merchling wouldn’t understand its significance.</p><p>Wylan turned to a young boy standing in the corner of the room. ‘Be sure to pack his coat, Knocker. He can’t have his cane, but I don’t see the harm in his gloves’. The kid nodded, and vanished out of sight. ‘You have one hour before departure’, Wylan called after him.</p><p>Kaz took a deep breath. Wylan was not going to kill him apparently, so now that immediate drowning was out of the question, it was time to bid his leave. Wylan hadn’t bothered with shackles, probably because he knows me too well, Kaz thought with satisfaction.</p><p>His smugness lasted for as long as he was able to stay on his feet. His extremities were out of his control, all strength had been sapped from his muscles.</p><p>Wylan watched him collapse painfully into a graceless heap. He sat down next to the lump on the floor that was Kaz ‘ body.</p><p>‘It’s a contact poison. Not permanent. It’ll have to be reapplied every few hours. The journey will be quite uncomfortable, I am afraid, but you’ll be fine once you reach your destination.’</p><p>‘You’re mad’, Kaz didn’t want to sound impressed, but he could not quite help it. ‘You are turning into your father ‘, he added for good measure.</p><p>Wylan gave him a considering look.</p><p>‘Funny you should think so, I’d say, if anything, I am turning into you.’</p><p>Kaz didn’t feel that dignified a response.</p><p>‘We are quite similar in some ways you and I. You fought for scraps in the Barrel, and I was raised by a psychopath. We both found ways to survive and we don’t break. The difference is that I don’t betray my friends‘.</p><p>Kaz didn’t particularly care for the turn the conversation was taking.</p><p>‘How did you get the tidemakers to do your bidding?’, he asked instead.</p><p>‘A simple trade of information.’ Wylan sounded bored. ‘I found out their identities. It was an accident really. I asked them to fetch you, and offered them a key to destroy me in return. Safety in mutual destruction. Which reminds me’. The two tidemakers who had been quite impassive throughout their exchange suddenly seemed eager. Wylan turned to them and said casually ‘I cannot read. Very embarrassing really for a man in my position. It would totally destroy or at least seriously damage the Van Eck Empire. Happy?’ They did not look happy exactly, but they left without another word. The kid was something, Kaz had to admit.</p><p>‘You’re too proud to ask, aren’t you Kaz?’</p><p>Kaz considered spitting in Wylan’s face, but he was eager to hear what he had to say. He settled for a sarcastic tone:</p><p>‘Please, by all means, tell me what you are planning to do with me.’</p><p>‘I am sending you on a vacation, Kaz. I picked the farthest route my tradeships serve, and your final destination is a remote island. I plan to tell Inej eventually where to find you after she returns to Ketterdam. I am sure you will figure out a lie about how you got to play Robinson Crusoe when she picks you up.’</p><p>‘How do you know I won’t tell her the truth? And Jesper for that matter?’ And upon my return cut your throat in your sleep little merch, Kaz added silently, his mind turning to violent images of revenge.</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t. But you see Kaz, if you care about Jesper enough to tell Inej the truth to her face, I am okay with loosing him. I just cannot watch idly while you’re playing cat and mouse with him’.</p><p>‘Wow, you’re truly a catch, Wylan’. Understanding sarcasm had never been Wylan’s strong suit, Kaz mused, as the merchling continued his monolog.</p><p>‘I have stood by and watched you torture and kill people’.</p><p>‘Actually, one might even say you helped a little’, Kaz interrupted, determined not to let Wylan flout his moral superiority. ‘Granted they weren’t very nice people for the most part’.</p><p>He couldn’t tell if Wylan was getting rattled by the interruptions or simply lost interest. The heir of one of Ketterdam’s largest shipping empires slowly got to his feet, shook his head, and made for the door.</p><p>‘I won’t let you hurt Jes. It’s as simple as that. Goodbye Kaz.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Charlotte</strong>
</p><p>Charlotte was transfixed by the crumpled figure on the floor. So this is what a terrible idea looks like, she thought, and combed her fingers through her long dirty-blonde hair in a gesture of frustration.</p><p>‘Stop staring and give me a hand, will you?’ Knocker demanded.</p><p>He was maneuvering a wheelchair, and motioned for her to pull their ‘guest’ as she was supposed to call him, up onto his feet. She heaved, but lost her grip and dropped him.</p><p>‘He’s heavier than he looks. Let’s switch places’ she suggested.</p><p>Knocker grunted, and, laboriously, managed to lift the limp body into the chair.</p><p>‘Ghezen, he pissed himself’, he said in disgust.</p><p>At that, the figure turned his head to stare at Charlotte, who had taken position at the wheelchair handles, ready to push. His glare betrayed such an unfiltered hatred that she instinctively recoiled.</p><p>‘Do you know who I am?’, he asked her in a deep, raspy voice.</p><p>Charlotte looked at him miserably. ‘You’re Kaz Brekker’, she mumbled.</p><p>‘Then you know I will kill you for this. I will cut your throat, and I will pull your tongue right through here’. He was apparently trying to point to her neck, but instead his arm flopped around uselessly.</p><p>‘This is horrible’, Charlotte whispered.</p><p>‘From what I’ve heard, he’s a rather horrible person’, Knocker managed to sound cheerful, though anger laced his tone as he turned to Kaz.</p><p>‘It’s no use threatening us. Before you return, we’ll be long gone. Wylan is going to send us’, he paused, because Charlotte had picked up a brick and thrown it at his feet, ‘to an academy’ he finished lamely.</p><p>‘Far way. Somewhere you won’t find us’, Charlotte was quick to add. She was eager to drive home this point, as much to herself as to the Barrel boss.</p><p>To her dismay, he now merely looked amused. ‘If that’s what you think.’</p><p>Charlotte had no time to dwell on this threat, as at that very moment Wylan appeared and handed Knocker a syringe.</p><p>Her boss smiled reassuringly. ‘The most important thing to know about Kaz Brekker is that he is not half as smart as he thinks he is’.</p><p>‘That Wylan, would still make me a lot smarter than you. Do the math’, Kaz growled.</p><p>Charlotte liked math. She definitely liked Knocker a great deal, and she thought she liked working for Wylan van Eck, but presently, she was not so sure.</p><p>‘Here is how this will go, Kaz’, Wylan’s tone was conversational. ‘I will introduce you as my esteemed guest to the captain of the Barbarossa, who actually already knows you, because you bribe him to smuggle your whiskey, but as I am supposed to be oblivious to that fact, we’ll keep up appearances.’</p><p>He turned to Knocker. ‘You’re ready?’</p><p>Knocker pointed the syringe at Kaz’ shoulder ‘Absolutely, boss’.</p><p>Wylan smiled. ‘Your lovely travel companions will wheel you on board, and stay with you to care for you during your journey, since you clearly are suffering from a dire medical condition, which is why we’re moving you in this cloak and dagger operation. There’s hope though: vacations do wonders for people’s health, I’ve heard’.</p><p>Charlotte observed the room. It was a useful habit. Knocker was hanging on to Wylan’s every word, clearly at awe with the brilliant scheme his hero had concocted. Kaz Brakker’s eyes were distant. He’s figuring his odds to escape, she thought with a shudder.  </p><p>Knocker bent over Kaz ‘I will knock you out with this stuff if you don’t play along’.</p><p>At this he threw Kaz’ coat in his lap, and followed Wylan out onto the docks.</p><p>Charlotte hung back. ‘Does it count that I don’t like this one bit? I mean, will you at least kill me painlessly?’</p><p>‘Wylan is certainly not going to hurt you, if you steer this wheelchair back to the Barrel’, Kaz suggested in what he probably thought of as a friendly, reasonable tone.</p><p>Charlotte considered this. She knew he was right. Despite herself, she shook her head.</p><p>‘Can’t do it. I owe him everything, I really do’.</p><p>She started pushing the chair out onto the docks and towards the gangplank of the Barbarossa.</p><p>‘I have a feeling I am not the type for vacations’, she sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>Not in a hundred years had Inej imagined to return to Ketterdam only to find Kaz Brekker gone. She hadn’t thought it possible to remove him from the Barrel at gunpoint or even with a Fjerdan tank. Surrounded by Stadwatch, with all the gangs of the city on his heels he hadn’t considered leaving, so why now? Annika and Pim had received a cryptic message from a boy they’d never seen before, who had left with Kaz’ coat. It had contained the word ‘vacation’ and sounded utterly ridiculous.</p><p>Inej had turned to Jesper and Wylan for help, only to find that her friends seemed to be going through a rough patch. She had feared that Jesper had started gambling again, but quickly figured out that the snide remarks and raised voices were over petty annoyances. ‘Maybe that’s how it is when you live together’, Inej mused, and decided to spend long periods of time on her ship, if and when Kaz resurfaced.</p><p>Currently, for a change, Jesper was shouting at her.</p><p>‘Bloody saints, Inej. I don’t know where he is’, Jesper was fuming. ‘What else do you want me to say?’ The Zemini had lost patience with Inej’s questions quickly. ‘Too quickly’, she observed quietly. Jesper had taken to gambling from the moment he had first set foot on West Stave, but gambling had never taken to him. ‘You can’t lie, and you can’t read people ‘, she once had told him, but Inej wondered if that was still true. Her friend had a new slyness to his features, something she could not put a finger on. Kaz’ departure had clearly rattled the sharpshooter though and she remembered how much it had hurt him how things had turned out in the Spring. Kaz doing the right thing was possibly worse than his usual ruthlessness. She tried to be patient.</p><p>‘Wylan mentioned that you were working with Kaz on a personal project. What makes you so sure it has nothing to do with his disappearance?’</p><p>Jesper fidgeted. ‘We finished it up’.</p><p>‘So?’</p><p>‘So, I am telling you it has nothing to with this, I should know’.</p><p>Inej decided she felt like yelling, too.</p><p>‘Jesper, I bet you a thousand Kruege, that whatever you are not telling me is likely the reason why he’s gone! Don’t you care?’</p><p>Jesper looked hurt: ‘He’s my friend too, you know.’</p><p>‘He’s more than just a friend to me’, Inej reminded him.</p><p>‘I did not know it was a competition’, Jesper replied hotly as he turned to leave.</p><p>‘We are not done here’, Inej yelled after him. </p><p>‘Will you two stop arguing, I cannot hear myself think’, Wylan emerged from the music room.</p><p>‘Wylan, you have been playing the Fjerdan hymn on your flute. How much more thinking can you do?’ Jesper snapped.</p><p>Wylan looked at them miserably, streaking his hands through his red-blond curls.</p><p>‘This is serious’ he said heavily. ‘I think we need Kaz back. I got news from the triumvirate. Nina is in trouble’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Kaz heard the kids argue. Charlotte was winning. At least that’s what he hoped.</p><p>‘You said it yourself the other day, Knocker. He is in bad shape. His muscles are disappearing’.</p><p>‘It’s called atrophy’, Knocker corrected her.</p><p>Kaz turned his head to watch how Charlotte kicked Knocker forcefully against the shin.</p><p>The boy winced. ‘I like to use proper terms is all’ he mumbled.</p><p>‘So we are agreed?’, Charlotte sounded impatient.</p><p>‘We stop drugging him’, Knocker confirmed.</p><p>He walked up to the bed, and his narrow, earnest face appeared above Kaz.</p><p>Kaz tried his best not to roll his eyes as the boy puffed his chest and spoke sternly:</p><p>‘One of us watches you at all times, with the syringe at the ready. If you step out of line, this arrangement is over‘.</p><p>‘Either that or you’ll find a knife in your side’ Kaz replied cheerfully.</p><p>Charlotte appeared at his bedside. ‘Want to play two truth and a lie?’ she asked. ‘Your haircut looks weird. Your jokes are terrible. And I am not afraid of you’.</p><p>Kaz laughed. ‘Don’t’ be afraid child’, he said sweetly ‘I have decided to kill you painlessly when I get the chance’.</p><p>Knocker shook his head, and helped Kaz over into an armchair, propping him up with pillows.</p><p>‘So shall we’, he began, but Charlotte interrupted.</p><p>‘No, absolutely not. We shan’t. Not ever. Let me be clear: No one ever wants to play checkers again’.</p><p>Knocker hung his head.</p><p>‘If I were a nicer person, I might feel sorry for him’ Kaz mused, but his burgeoning compassion was tested as the boy offered: ‘I could read to you’.</p><p>‘And why on earth would I want that?’, Kaz snapped.</p><p>‘Wylan likes it’, now Knocker sounded defensive.</p><p>Kaz let out a snort. ‘That’s because he can’t read, you idiot’. Charlotte didn’t seem all too surprised at his words. He had watched how she studied people, studied him, in fact. There probably wasn’t much she didn’t notice.</p><p>Knocker on the other hand was aghast. ‘He can’t be illiterate, he is bloody brilliant’.</p><p>Kaz shook his head. ‘Both of those things can be true, you know.’</p><p>‘Although, in Wylan’s case, they are not’, he added.</p><p>‘So he can read?’, Knocker asked confusedly.</p><p>Charlotte let her head drop on the table.</p><p>There might be worse people to go on vacation with, Kaz thought, and decided to fish for information he could use later to exact his revenge.</p><p>‘What is the hold your fabulous Wylan has over you?’ Kaz looked at Knocker.</p><p>Clearly pleased to describe his hero’s accomplishments, the boy rushed to explain: ‘He took us in from the streets. All of us. And we get to stay in nice boarding houses, and go to school, at least when he doesn’t need us for other things, and after we worked for him for a few years, he will pay for an education until we find honest work’.</p><p>Kaz fought down the many comments he had on his tongue, and asked instead: ‘How many kids like you are there?’</p><p>Charlotte gave Kaz a quizzical look, but answered his question nonetheless. ‘There’s a group of ten or so at each of the main docks. There’s another group at fifth harbor. Then we always have a few people at the exchange and some of us are hanging around the merchant’s ’houses’, maybe twenty all in all there. We also have teams on special projects. Knocker here has started to lead his own team on who is coming and going from Smeet’s office’.</p><p>Knocker added, clearly taken by the subject: ‘Don’t forget the ones who are working in the new factory and in the Jurda warehouses. I bet there are at least fifty.’</p><p>Kaz could tell that Charlotte hadn’t forgot anything. She had kept that information to herself deliberately, and he filed it away as valuable.</p><p>He turned his attention to Knocker: ‘So you’re telling me that Wylan van Eck is planning on paying room, board, school, and further education for a small gross of canal rats for the foreseeable future? He is heir to a fortune, and has been wheeling in Kruege lately, but that still sounds like a sure way to go broke’.</p><p>Charlotte’s voice was small when she said: ‘So you’re saying it’s all a lie?’</p><p>Kaz gave her a sideways look: ‘You must have wondered about that before’.</p><p>‘We are still recruiting though’, Knocker objected.</p><p>‘That doesn’t make the math much better, does it’, Charlotte sighed.</p><p>Kaz looked at the pair and wondered about what drove Wylan van Eck. ‘Brick by brick’, he murmured. He turned to his captors. Kaz Brekker was cruel, but not even he would leave these wide eyed kids in doubt about the only chance they ever thought they had.</p><p>‘You have nothing to worry about. Wylan van Eck is not interested in making a fortune. He is interested in losing one’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>Jesper stepped light footed over the thick carpets and tentatively approached the heavy oak door.</p><p>After relaying the devastating news about Nina, Wylan had retreated to his office and had yet to resurface. It had been two full days now. Runners seemed to be coming and going at all hours, and if Wylan slept at all, it wasn’t in their bed.</p><p>Jesper was tired of feeling miserable, and determined to do something about it. Without bothering to knock, he pushed open the door.</p><p>He found Wylan staring out the window, his fingers playing with a familiar looking object that he quickly let drop to the ground.</p><p>‘What business?’ He asked sharply.</p><p>‘It’s me Wy.’</p><p>Wylan turned around. His eyes were bruised from the lack of sleep, and his curls were a tangled mess.</p><p>Jesper crossed the room and pulled him in his arms. Kissing Wylan had never failed to make him feel better.</p><p>He kept kissing him even after he realized what he had just seen.</p><p>It could not be true.</p><p>Reluctantly, Jesper pulled away and turned his attention to the object on the opulent carpet that definitely did not belong in this office. He stared at the crow-headed cane for a long moment before picking it up and carefully placing it on the desk.</p><p>‘Wylan, where is Kaz?’</p><p>‘Taking a vacation?’, Wylan laughed uneasily. ‘You know, we should do that sometime. I’d like to visit your father’.</p><p>‘Wylan’.</p><p>‘If you must know, he is on the Barbarossa, headed for an island in the southern colonies. Rather pretty actually’.</p><p>‘Wylan’, Jesper tried, but failed to refrain from shouting at the boy he had thought to know inside out mere moments ago.</p><p>Wylan sighed. ‘They will need to stop to stock up on provisions soon. I have sent a message to my contacts along the Shuhan coast. As soon as they enter a port,  I can arrange for transport back to Ketterdam. He’ll be back in a couple of weeks’.</p><p>‘He’s going to kill you, Wylan’, Jesper wasn’t sure if he was concerned or simply amazed by the sheer stupidity.</p><p>‘Actually, there is a chance that Inej is going to kill you first.’</p><p>It was only then that Jesper grasped what Wylan’s actions truly meant.</p><p>‘I am sorry Wy’, he said quietly.</p><p>Wylan just nodded, and studied the floor. Jesper wondered if he was crying. He found the thought hard to bare.</p><p>Nevertheless, he had to make one final request on behalf of Kaz Brekker.</p><p>‘Please Wylan, there are things you don’t understand about this. Please, don’t tell Inej’.</p><p>‘It’s not my place to tell her what you did’, Wylan’s voice shook. ‘I will tell her though that I put Kaz Brekker on a very long sea journey and that I had very good reasons for wanting him gone‘.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Knocker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Knocker</strong>
</p><p>Knocker had been pacing the room. Charlotte kept changing the plan, and he really didn’t like change very much. ‘And you are sure he can’t swim?’ he asked nervously.</p><p>Charlotte gave him one of her exasperated looks.</p><p>‘No, I am pretty sure that was a lie, but as we’re in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by shark infested waters, it doesn’t make much of a difference, does it?’</p><p>‘And what if ...’</p><p>‘Whatever he tells the captain, that guy is not going to risk his best business contract by turning the ship around’. They had been over this point a few times, Knocker admitted.</p><p>Reluctantly, Knocker turned to Kaz, and helped him to his feet.</p><p>Charlotte flashed both of them a brilliant smile: ‘Ready to promenade on deck?’</p><p>She pranced towards the door of the room where the three of them had spent way too much of their time on board, or, in Kaz’ case, all of it.</p><p>Knocker felt a tug on his sleeve. Kaz leaned forward conspiratorially: ‘I could steel a rescue boat’, he rasped.</p><p>‘Maybe we should play another round of checkers instead?’, Knocker suggested.</p><p>‘Just joking’, he added at the look on Charlotte’s face.</p><p>‘Maybe Kaz could simply promise not to steal a rescue boat’, Charlotte smiled.</p><p>‘Wouldn’t you lie?’, Knocker turned to Kaz in confusion.</p><p>Charlotte took Knocker’s hand and pulled him out of the door. ‘Coming Brekker?’, she shot at the Barrel boss.</p><p>‘I am not sure. Shouldn’t I make a promise about the rescue boat first?’ Kaz gave Knocker an amused look.</p><p>‘Stop messing with him’, Charlotte barked, and to Knocker she explained ‘Look, a rescue boat with one person is no use. You can’t steer it properly. All you do is drown’.</p><p>Kaz sidled up to Charlotte and leaned in close: ‘What about two people? I could take you away from checkers forever.’</p><p>‘Oy, that’s my girl’, Knocker pushed himself between them.</p><p> ‘Tempting’, she spoke over Knocker’s shoulder, ‘but we’d still most likely drown, so no’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>Inej was tired of getting her news secondhand. The Barbarossa had to make port any day now, Wylan kept assuring her. He seemed more nervous with every passing day though, and Inej decided to gather intelligence in her old domain, over the rooftops of Ketterdam.</p><p>She had known in her heart that Kaz was not merely a short sea voyage away, and yet the danger she discovered almost made her loose her balance and break her neck.</p><p>Almost. A Ghafa didn’t fall.</p><p>She hurried back to the Van Eck house as soon as she saw the black flag hanging from the balcony at the exchange. Still she was only second to Wylan’s runners.</p><p>She pushed her way through the flock of kids, and stepped in front of Wylan:</p><p>‘Is it his ship, Van Eck?’</p><p>‘It is my ship Inej, though currently it unfortunately seems to be sailing under pirate flag’.</p><p>He made a mistake when he said: ‘Everyone else got off-board, Kaz must’ve decided he’ll fit right in’.</p><p>She hit him so hard that her hand left a red print on his cheek, while Jesper watched expressionless.</p><p>‘Are you done, Inej? When are we leaving?’</p><p>‘We’ll sail out at first light tomorrow’, Inej directed her words at Jesper alone. ‘We’ll take that one with us, if you think he has information that can be useful. I might like to use my daggers on him’.</p><p>She hadn’t really meant it, but Jesper stepped protectively in front of Wylan.</p><p>Inej turned on her heel and ran to the harbor to get her ship ready for departure. There wasn’t much she needed to see to. Provisions were stocked and the crew close by.</p><p>They had planned on setting sail for Fjerda the moment Kaz arrived back in Ketterdam.</p><p>Hunting after a pirate ship made them late, maybe too late for Nina.</p><p>The thought that both Kaz and Nina might end up dead made her beloved ship look like a useless cork bobbing on the waves.</p><p>She couldn’t bare to wait on board. Instead, she went to help Jesper pack an assortment of clothes and ammunition, and, bizarrely, a tin of cookies he decided to bring.</p><p>Wylan was very pale, and smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Inej wondered what had changed until Jesper let on that other crew members had been reported missing.</p><p>‘More blood on your hands Wylan?’, Inej asked sharply. ‘Do you still think you’re fit to pass judgement on Kaz?’</p><p>Wylan gave her a long look, and simply shrugged<strong>.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Knocker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Knocker</strong>
</p><p>Knocker listened to the waves crashing against the hull, modulating his breathing after the rhythmic sound, and tried not to pass out.</p><p>His calming technique would work better if someone wasn’t shaking him by the collar.</p><p>‘Move’, Kaz Brekker growled at him.</p><p>Knocker wanted to move, he really did. More than anything did he want to get away from the blood and innards that spilled out of the cook’s stomach.</p><p>‘Listen to me’. Kaz’ face was very white, his dark eyes glittering dangerously. ‘Your hero Wylan cannot help you now. Those are Shuhan pirates out there, and compared to them, I am as harmless as a kitten’.</p><p>Wylan had brought home a kitten for his mother once. Knocker had played with it during his visits to the big house. Its eyes were huge, it was furry and soft, and possibly the most adorable creature Knocker had ever seen.</p><p>‘You’re nothing like Fluffy’, he managed to say.</p><p>That’s when Charlotte pushed the scary Barrel boss aside and slapped Knocker’s face. Hard.</p><p>‘Snap out of it’, she ordered, before turning on Kaz Brekker:</p><p>‘We’re too late. The others left with the rescue boats. Any idea what we should do?’.</p><p>Kaz closed his eyes for the length of a breath. Knocker had seen him do this before, and he had never liked what came next.</p><p>In a voice that was terribly calm, Kaz rasped: ‘We will let ourselves be captured, and hope they don’t kill us on the spot. To give us a sporting chance, I am going to hand you two over, and make a bid to join’.</p><p>He looked at Charlotte: ‘Trust me?’</p><p>‘Not one bit’, she replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>Are you sure it’s him? Wylan’s voice was crackling with nerves. The long days on board with his sullen companions had taken its toll. Inej handed the looking glass to Jesper, ignoring him as per usual.</p><p>Jesper peered through the lens and adjusted the focus. He let out a low whistle.</p><p>‘Let’s see. Bad haircut, gloves, picking a fight with five scary looking grunts, and, from the looks of it, winning. Seems a safe bet, even for a lousy gambler.’</p><p>Wylan let out a breath. If Kaz was alive, and, apparently, doing well for himself, then there was a chance.</p><p>Hope was rising in his chest, and not even Inej’s glower dampened his spirit.</p><p>Inej’s voice was steel as she was giving her orders. ‘I’ll turn the ship while we still might be taken for a mirage. We wait until dark, and approach by row boat <span class="u">at midnight</span>. Just the three of us. Pirates are superstitious. With any luck, they believe in ghosts’.</p><p>At eleven bells, Specht helped them lower the row boat into the water.</p><p>‘You sure you don’t want me to come?’. He asked.</p><p>‘If this goes south, I need you to get the crew away’, Inej answered. ‘And I can’t have any of the deckhands, they are scared enough as it is. Slavers are one thing, but pirates are a league of their own. We’ll manage’.</p><p>Specht gave Wylan an insultingly skeptical look, but didn’t argue any further. ‘No Mourners’, he said solemnly.</p><p>‘No Funerals’, Inej replied, and stepped into the boat.</p><p>Wylan had hoped to not hear this particular farewell ever again for as long as he lived. He had never liked what came afterwards.</p><p>Jesper however grinned happily, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. He was made for this, Wylan realized. The thrill, the wager, the excitement, the moment when everything hang in the balance, the drop of the coin, the turn of the card, and for tonight, their knife-edge chance at raiding a pirate ship and getting away without pursuit.</p><p>It wasn’t a complicated plan, Inej wasn’t Kaz. It did rely on Suli folklore, and, as Wylan suspected, more than one prayer to Inej’s saints. He wished he shared her faith.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>Inej brought the boat close with sure strokes, creating as little sound and movement as possible. It was a few days after the new moon, still almost pitch black dark. The rhythmic lapping of the waves against the hull of the large ship shook their tiny row boat. Inej carefully fastened it with a hook and a rope at the keel. Now, it was Jespers’s turn. Effortless, he aimed and shot a crossbow armed with a graveling hook at the beak of the boat. This part was tricky, a likely point of discovery and, with that, certain doom. They all held their breath. When nothing happened, Inej quickly and silently scaled up the slippery, weathered hull, and let down a rope ladder that allowed her less acrobatic companions to follow without too much noise.</p><p>It was a two-person job to disable the guards on deck, and since Inej and Jesper were by far more suited for the task, the gruesome chore of staging the corpses in a ghostly, ghoulish manner fell to Wylan. They worked soundlessly. Inej had worked with Jesper on throwing knives, and he was rather pleased with his accuracy. A few corpses were dumped overboard. If everything went well, there would superstitious explanations, and fingers pointed in various directions. If they were really lucky, the incident would be the catalyst for mutiny. The main goal, as Inej had explained, was to keep the pirates busy, so that they would not bother to think too deeply about the disappearance their quarrelsome latest addition.</p><p>Kaz had been easy to find. He was a low ranking member of the pirate crew and slept close to the pissines he was tasked to clean. Kaz lay in a corner on a dirty pile of straw. Rats scuttled away as they entered. Jesper had wanted to be the one to find Kaz, but it was Inej who approached the sleeping figure. She bent down and gently touched his shoulder, calling his name only once before Kaz opened his eyes.</p><p>‘What are you doing here, Inej’, he asked incredulously.</p><p>‘You must have known I’d come for you. It just took me a while to find you’.</p><p>Wylan appeared at the door.</p><p>Kaz slowly got to his feet, violence in his eyes.</p><p>Wylan backed away, but Kaz turned his glare to Jesper and Inej: ‘You’re with him?’</p><p>‘We didn’t have much choice Kaz. You’ll know soon enough. Let’s move.’</p><p>Wylan asked sharply ‘The others?’.</p><p>‘Gone’, Kaz replied.</p><p>Jesper helped Kaz to his feet, and, as quickly and soundlessly as possible, they made their way out of the hull and across the deck to the rope ladder. Jesper exchanged a look with Inej, and without a word they put Kaz in a sling to lower him down first. Inej followed. Jesper turned to Wylan. ‘I’ll go last, Wy. I worry you’d choose the pirates over facing Kaz’ wrath’.</p><p>He watched the boy’s curls disappear over the railing, before swinging his long legs onto the ladder.</p><p>With a thud that made Inej wince they landed in the boat.</p><p>‘When we get a chance, I will teach all of you how to drop gracefully. There’s an art to falling.’</p><p>Wylan’s pale face was set. ‘Inej, Jesper, take to the ores, I’ll talk’.</p><p>That boy really didn’t know what was good for him, Jesper thought, as Inej shot Wylan a murderous glare. Nevertheless, they started rowing at an even pace, eager to bring distance beween them and the Shuhan pirates.</p><p>In an eerie imitation of his father’s voice and demeanor, Wylan turned to Kaz: ‘I need a criminal who doesn’t get caught to retrieve a valuable individual from the Fjerdan capital’.</p><p>‘Wylan, stop playing games’, Inej chided. ‘Nina’s life is on the line’.</p><p>So Wylan talked. About the messages from Ravka, Nina’s exploits, the danger of imminent war, and her unsustainable position as spy in the household of the most dangerous Drüskelle in all of Fjerda.</p><p>Kaz smiled in the fading moonlight, looking ready for anything.</p><p>‘I like breaking into places twice’.</p><p>Jesper shared a look with Inej. It was one of Kaz’ quirks, as they both knew well.</p><p>‘It’ll be different this time’, said Wylan. ‘For one thing, we won’t have to break into the ice court. We merely travel to Djerholm’.</p><p>‘And for another?’ Jesper was curious.</p><p>‘For another thing, we will make sure to kill that bastard Jarl Brum’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>On deck of the Wraith, they all stopped to look at Kaz in the lantern light. He hadn’t shaved in a while, or washed for that matter, but they had him back in one piece. Inej shrugged, smiled and headed to the wheel of her ship. ‘I’ll set course’ she called over her shoulder, ‘don’t go anywhere’.</p><p>It was Jesper who spotted the blood: ‘What’s that on your shirt Kaz, are you hurt?’</p><p>Inej turned around sharply.</p><p>‘It’s nothing’ Kaz hurried to say, and Wylan, who had a sudden premonition of what they might discover, was quick to agree: ‘Leave him alone’.</p><p>But with a swift and likely practiced move, as Wylan thought bitterly, Jesper had caught Kaz in his arms and moved up his shirt. Wylan stared. He was dimly aware that Inej cursed and swore to kill him. Jesper looked stricken. ‘I won’t stop her Wy, this is all on you.’</p><p>Wylan forced himself to study the mess of old scars and fresh lashes that marred Kaz’ back.</p><p>He swallowed hard. When he spoke his tone was even. ‘However much you want to throw me overboard right now, you mustn’t forget I am essential to the plan’. He tried to meet Kaz’ eyes, and added, not without a tone of exasperation entering his voice: ‘How did you get yourself in so much trouble?‘.</p><p>Kaz grinned, his ruthlessness radiant: ‘Insubordination mostly ‘.</p><p>‘I‘d thought you were smarter than that ‘, Wylan hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but for Ghezen’s sake, wasn’t survival instinct what defined Kaz Brekker to the core?</p><p>‘I don’t kill children, Wylan.’</p><p>For the first time, Wylan flinched. ‘Kaz, you must know I didn’t mean for this to happen ‘.</p><p>It was as close to an apology as he was willing to give. Anyway, he wagered Kaz had no use for his excuses, and his next words proofed him right.</p><p>‘Don’t worry merchling. Remember what we have in common, you and I? We don’t break ‘.</p><p>And with that Kaz left them, to retreat below deck, where he would find fresh clothes, a clean cot, and with any luck an ounce of dreamless sleep.</p><p> Wylan almost envied him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 3: Perish twice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>Inej found Kaz lying on his cot, no longer asleep, but staring at the low ceiling above him. He had cleaned himself up, but hadn’t touched the tray of food. She didn’t blame him. The Ravkan cook was serving rations that made her long for the fare of a certain ‘Gestinga’ in Fjerda. ‘If this plan works out, I might eat there again’, Inej realized. She shuddered at the thought.</p><p>‘Wylan wouldn’t explain to me why he did it’, Inej sat down lightly on the cod, looking down at Kaz, who stared back at her with an odd expression in his eyes. ‘He said you’d tell me a story when we meet again’. Kaz stayed quiet, so she probed. ‘What’s the story, Kaz?’.</p><p>Kaz let out a breath. ‘I stole something he cared about. I was about to give it back, but things got complicated.’ His expression was guarded, but his tone hopeful: ‘Can we leave it at that?’. The way Kaz handled information was infuriating at the best of times. These, clearly, were not the best of times for dirtyhands, so Inej decided to let it go. She was a procurer of secrets, the best in the Barrel, and she would find out sooner or later.  </p><p>‘Jesper plans to leave Ketterdam when this is over’, Inej reported to show that she was ready to change the subject. The sharpshooter had been working with single-minded focus on getting Kaz back, but right after the shocking revelation on the deck he had scampered up the mast into the lookout tower, apparently eager to get away from everyone else. From the beginning of their journey it had been clear that Jesper knew more about the reasons for Kaz’ abduction by Wylan van Eck than he would let on, but, same as Kaz, he had simply asked her not to pry, and she had obliged.</p><p>‘Will you let me see to your wounds’, Inej asked, merely to fill the silence. She was surprised by Kaz turning on his back. ‘Go ahead’, he mumbled in his pillow. Inej held her breath as she carefully applied salve to the savaged skin, trying to keep her touch as light and unintrusive as possible. Kaz did not make a sound, although it had to hurt like hell. ‘We’ll need to watch for infection’, her voice was small.</p><p>When she was done, Kaz gingerly sat up next to her. He looked at her as if searching for something, courage maybe, and said: ‘I wanted to do this for a very long time, and I finally can’. He bent his upper torso awkwardly towards her, and before Inej could wonder what he was up to, he had kissed her ever so slightly on the lips, his skin warm against hers. She expected him to recoil, but after a shuddering breath, he asked softly, his rasping voice purring like a cat: ‘Again? Would you like me to do it again?’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Kaz heard Wylan’s footsteps approach on the deck. He had expected him, and was glad that he was still able to predict at least some of the merchling’s moves. Without turning around he said, ‘The last person who betrayed me ended up gunned down on the floor of the exchange. Cleaner, if you ask me.’</p><p>Kaz had positioned himself at the bow of the ship, his bad leg stretched out in front of him, and his familiar cane back at his side. Wylan sat down on a coil of rope, staring at the bleak open sea as if the answers he was looking for might suddenly appear like ships on the horizon. Finally, he said ‘They told me that the cook went back for you. Do you know what…’ Kaz didn’t let him finish his question. ‘He got a sable in his belly for his trouble, gutted like a trout’. Wylan didn’t react to this bit of news. He had expected the answer, maybe already known it before he had asked.</p><p>‘That’s not what you came for though’. Kaz twisted the crow-headed cane in his hand.</p><p>‘You said you don’t kill children’, Wylan trailed off, apparently still not ready to ask the question that had undoubtedly plagued him in the past weeks more than Kaz’ fate ever could. His blue eyes were wide and pleading. Kaz decided to tell a half-truth. ‘It’s safe to assume they’re dead Wylan. They had a snowball’s chance in hell.’  </p><p>A chance nonetheless though, Kaz thought. He had endured lashings and beatings because he had freed the two quirky kids who had been his captors on the strange sea voyage that had brought them together.</p><p>‘I can see why you liked them’, he added, ‘they were something special’.</p><p>Wylan abruptly got to his feet. ‘Thanks for telling me, I guess’, he muttered.</p><p>Kaz wasn’t done though. ‘It’s time to grow up Wylan. The Barrel isn’t a place for fairytales. Sooner or later, you loose someone you care about, and it’s your fault.’</p><p>‘I am not accustomed to problems that my money cannot fix’, Wylan admitted.</p><p>Kaz smiled. ‘I like what you’re doing to your father’s fortune. It’ll drive him truly mad once he finds out’.</p><p>‘That’s not why I am doing it’.</p><p>Kaz grinned. It had always been easy to rattle Wylan.</p><p>‘Oh, I am sure that’s what you’re telling yourself’.</p><p>‘It’s not the only reason’ Wylan clarified. ‘I want to build something, change the city’, he trailed off.</p><p>‘Things change all the time, Wylan, and usually not for the better’.</p><p>Wylan leaned against the railing, as if daring Kaz to give him a good shove. ‘So, we are good to do the job together?’, he asked.</p><p>Kaz wasn’t yet prepared to answer this, but was glad for the opportunity to sound both arrogant and annoyed. ‘It’s not a job Wylan, it’s a mission. A job entails that you get paid’.</p><p>Kaz didn’t care for the sudden look of smugness that settled on the merchling’s features.</p><p>‘Ah, but we do, Kaz. We do get paid. I intend to get the Fjerdans to foot the bill’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>When Kaz finally caught up with Jesper, the sharpshooter was cleaning his guns. Kaz watched him for a while before he spoke.</p><p>‘You and I both knew it would come to this’.</p><p>Jesper laughed, not without warmth, and answered Kaz with an open, unguarded smile: ‘One of us certainly did. I for one have always been a fool when it comes to you’.</p><p>Kaz shifted his weight to stretch out his leg. The stint on the pirate ship seemed to have worsened his limp. When he spoke, his tone was measured: ‘You have to understand. It’s hard to walk away from something that you wanted for such a long time, when it’s finally right in front of you.’</p><p>Jesper shook his head: ‘Believe me Kaz, I can understand that.’</p><p>‘I didn’t mean to mess up things between you and Wylan’</p><p>Jesper looked at him, still smiling. ‘As you once said Kaz, I am a born looser, boys, girls, cards. It’s what I do’.</p><p>That remark almost succeeded in making Kaz flinch. Jesper felt a little better.</p><p>‘Ah Kaz, you’ll allow me a dose of self-pity when I lose both my Barrel boss and my shipping tycoon in one week’.</p><p>Kaz grinned ‘You have your guns, and we’re headed for a job, it could be worse’.</p><p>Jesper looked at Kaz, and wondered if that was true. Being trapped on a ship had definitely never felt worse to him and he could hardly imagine more unpleasant prospects than going on a job with this crew.</p><p>At least he could hang on to his ego.</p><p>‘Kaz, darling, I meant to tell you, I really prefer the ice court during Hringkälla.’</p><p> ‘Try to take this seriously Jesper. It is going to be a complicated plan, and with all this personal mess going on, I am not sure we can pull it off‘.</p><p>‘All your plans are complicated, Kaz. Plus, it’s mostly my mess, and Wylan’s perhaps. You were happily holding hands with our honorable captain just minutes ago, if I may remind you’.</p><p>Kaz nodded distractedly. ‘Inej said you are leaving Ketterdam’.</p><p>Jesper shrugged ‘It seems a good idea, wouldn’t you agree?’</p><p>Jesper decided that he needed to get away from this conversation and put his guns back in their holster. As he fastened the belt at his hips, Kaz spoke:</p><p>‘That afternoon in the hotel. I shouldn’t have stayed’.</p><p>‘It wouldn’t have made a difference’.</p><p>‘It made all the difference to me.’</p><p>Jesper looked at Kaz inquisitively, but his face betrayed nothing.</p><p>‘What are you saying, Kaz?’</p><p>‘It was nice. It was the first time someone did something nice for me’.</p><p>‘Well, to be fair, Inej saved your life a few times’.</p><p>Kaz looked at Jesper with his gunslinger grin: ‘If we make it out of Fjerda, can we do it again?’</p><p>‘You don’t know what you want, do you Kaz?’</p><p>Jesper shook his head, but his mind went to the future. He was pretty sure that if he asked him out on another date, Kaz Brekker would say yes. He decided he liked his chances. He had played worse odds before.</p><p>He shouldn’t have lingered and given Kaz the chance to ruin it all.</p><p>‘I want you to know that I am greatly enjoying myself.’</p><p>Kaz’ look was a challenge, as he continued:</p><p>‘You’re right. I don’t know what I want. I might want waffles with half of Ketterdam when we return”. After a pause he added, ‘You’ve given me that’.</p><p>Jesper sighed ‘I’ve created a monster’.</p><p>With finality, Kaz replied: ‘I never claimed to be anything else’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>‘The coffee is drinkable’, Kaz handed him a mug and moved to sit down on the deck next to Inej.</p><p>Wylan took a sip and smirked. Drinkable was really all that it was. How could anyone ruin coffee? ‘Is that chicory?’, he asked tentatively.</p><p>Inej bristled ‘Can you stop complaining about the food for one day?’</p><p>Jesper leaned over to whisper quietly in Wylan’s ear: ‘The cook is Suli, extended family, a favor to her parents’.  </p><p>He needn’t have bothered. Now the Wraith glared at them both.</p><p>‘Why don’t you enlighten us about your fabulous plan, Wylan’, Inej spat icily.</p><p>Wylan took another sip of the coffee. The taste was growing on him, as he was enjoying the look on Kaz’ face. ‘He’s going to hate this’, he thought happily.</p><p>‘The beauty of my plan is that we do not need any glamor or disguises. We go in as who we are. All we need is a cover story for our true agenda. Kaz and I are going to pretend to be partners in a business venture. Partners who clearly despise each other’, Wylan improvised. ‘We will arrange for a meeting, a banquet rather’ he corrected, thinking about edible food, ‘with the Fjerdan military elite’.</p><p>Jesper laughed. ‘That’s a good one Wylan’.</p><p>‘They may not like it, but they will agree, because we have things to sell that they very much want to buy’.</p><p>Wylan sensed that he had their full attention now and set out to explain. ‘I have been stockpiling Jurda for the past nine months. The market is pretty much empty at this point. We are meeting one of my ships in Djerholm with a large load of high quality Jurda blossoms.’</p><p>‘And’, he paused for effect: ‘Kaz is going to sell them Parem’.</p><p>‘He is not’, Inej objected with fervor.</p><p>Wylan lifted a hand: ‘It’s not what you think, Inej. It’s a new formula, a different kind of drug if you will. It’s parem for humans’.</p><p>‘Humans? Are you serious?’, Jesper piped up.</p><p>‘Sorry, I am so sorry, Jes. You know what I mean though, right? Like normal people?’ Wylan felt heat rise in his cheeks. This was terrible. He had always tried to encourage Jesper to embrace his Grisha powers, and now he had used offensive language.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Kaz clearly didn’t care. ‘Dry your hanky, Jesper. What I am interested in is how Wylan came in possession of this product. Is one of your runners a secret scientist?’</p><p>Wylan hadn’t actually planned on sharing this particular piece of information, but as things couldn’t get much worse between him and Jesper he merely shrugged.</p><p>‘The formula was in a letter from Kuwei. In his ever failing quest to find an antidote for Jurda Parem he started experimenting with a strain that was supposed to be less addictive. He was disappointed that it also lessened the potency. It was pretty clear that he didn’t understand what he had found. He was never that good at science’.</p><p>‘Kuwei is writing to you?’, Jesper was incredulous.</p><p>‘Not really. The letter was for you. It was opened by accident’. ‘Honestly.’, Wylan protested as Jesper shook his head. ‘My mother thought it was for me and read it out loud, and after it was opened it was kind of awkward’.</p><p>‘What else did it say?’ Jesper asked.</p><p>Wylan rolled his eyes and mimicked the Shuhan accent: ‘Come to Ravka. Let’s train together.  I know you went to university, you could help me with my research. I really felt we had a connection’.</p><p>Kaz surprised them all by laughing out loud. ‘Who would have thought. Wylan here is the jealous type’, he smirked.</p><p>‘Better than being a whore’, Wylan mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Inej had a knife to his throat in the blink of an eye. Wylan was horrified, and not by the blade. ‘I was not talking about you. You must know Inej, I would never.’.</p><p>‘An unnecessarily derogatory term nonetheless’, Kaz chided. ‘I am insulted, too, you know.’ Wylan was certain he had never wanted to punch Kaz more, but Jesper laid a hand on his arm.</p><p>‘I want the letter Wylan’, he said quietly.</p><p>Slowly, Wylan pulled out his wallet and handed Jesper a worn looking piece of paper.</p><p>‘I really wanted to give it you, I was waiting for a an occasion to explain. You know how my mother is. She thought she was doing me a favor by reading, and she doesn’t…’ he trailed off. She hadn’t been fully there, probably not even aware of what she was reading, but the gesture had touched Wylan nonetheless. He wasn’t going to say any of that in front of Kaz Brekker.</p><p>Jesper took his hand. ‘It’s okay, Wy. I do understand’, and Wylan knew that he meant it. He watched in silence as Jesper secured the letter in his coat pocket, and, though he couldn’t be sure, he thought he heard him murmur ‘Ravka. Maybe’.</p><p>Kaz cleared his throat loudly, and asked cheerfully: ‘How does the parem for humans work? What does it do?’</p><p>Wylan pulled himself together enough to explain: ‘It doesn’t give them Grisha powers, but then, the Fjerdan wouldn’t want that, would they? It makes people stronger, more enduring. They need less sleep. We will sell it as a fighting drug for the Drüskelle.’</p><p>‘Is it still addictive?’, Inej asked.</p><p>‘Not as much as it’s evil cousin, but yes, it’s a hard habit to break. In short time, the Drüskelle will find it difficult to hunt Grisha, as they’re dealing with their order falling apart’.</p><p>Wylan thought of the ring gate at the Druskelle sector that he and Jesper had disabled at their last impossible raid of the ice court. He pictured the gate with the blue, red and purple threads. Pieces of the Kefta of slain Grisha soldiers.</p><p>‘Jesper, you’re actually not essential to the plan. You can be our backup on the Wraith’.</p><p>‘Trust me, you’ll want me close when bullets start flying and things get rough’, Jesper replied with confidence.</p><p>‘I was hoping to avoid that part’, Wylan looked at Kaz for confirmation but got none.</p><p>Kaz’ gaze was distant. ‘A jurda trader, a parem dealer and their sidekicks. Could even work as a two person job’, he mused and turned to Wylan: ‘It sounds like you have it all worked out. What did you need me for?’</p><p>‘I can get us in, but I cannot come up with a way to get Nina out safely with us’, Wylan admitted. And he added ‘Preferably without anyone taking Parem this time.’</p><p>Kaz gave Wylan a long look. ‘Is that why I am here?’</p><p>‘Are you asking if I would’ve let you rot on that pirate ship otherwise?’</p><p>Wylan considered the question.</p><p>‘No idea’, he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Kaz was recovering from the ordeal of being a pirate, something he had thought would pale against his long criminal career in the Barrel. He had learned though that the sea was its own kind of cruel. People didn’t belong on ships where there was no way out but overboard. Kaz was done with the ocean, but with another week to go, he needed new horizons.</p><p>He spotted Inej walking the decks, and fancied his chances.</p><p>‘What do I have to do to sleep in the captain’s quarters?’, he tried to smile seductively and decided it wasn’t for him.</p><p>Inej grinned: ‘All you have to do is ask’.</p><p>Now that was something he could manage. Kaz sank to one knee in front of her and took her hand. He made his voice carry: ‘My darling Inej‘.</p><p>At the expression of horror on her face he got to his feet and laughed.</p><p>Inej huffed: ‘You’re a horrible person’.</p><p>‘I can get on my knees again if that’s better’, Kaz replied.</p><p>‘You don’t threaten to propose’, she chided.</p><p>Kaz cocked his head, not sure if he did or didn’t mean his next words:</p><p>‘I have been known to follow through on my threats’.</p><p>Inej gave him an exasperated smile: ‘Come at seven’. With a smirk she added: ‘I’ll ask Maria to make us something special for dinner’.</p><p>As Kaz stepped into Inej’s cabin that evening he surveyed the room, his gaze lingering on the cot. When Inej caught his eye he was quick to jab:</p><p>‘Not much is it? I am glad I didn’t propose over this’.</p><p>Inej merely smiled sweetly, and announced with just a hint of malice: ‘Dinner is served’.</p><p>They were seated opposite each other at the large table that usually was covered with nautical maps and navigation tools.</p><p>‘You are nervous’, Inej observed.</p><p>Kaz’ response was careful: ‘What makes you think that?’</p><p>‘You’re eating’.</p><p>Kaz shrugged: ‘Isn’t that the point of food?’</p><p>‘One would think’, Inej replied pointedly.</p><p>They ate in silence for a while.</p><p>Finally, Inej spoke gently: ‘You can leave anytime. I understand’.</p><p>Kaz did not like the concern her tone betrayed. He thought it was maybe time to remind her that he wasn’t the only weak link in the evening’s endeavor: ‘I want you to be comfortable’, he said meaningfully.</p><p>‘Don’t do that’ her voice shook with sudden anger. ‘Don’t you dare’.</p><p>Kaz was surprised. He had not really expected to be applauded for his thoughtfulness, but still.</p><p>Inej sat up even straighter than usual, and fixed Kaz with a cold glare: ‘I am not frail, I don’t need your protectiveness. You do anything I don’t like and I’ll let you know. You don’t listen, and I’ll have a blade to your throat’.</p><p>‘Alright then. I take it we can stop eating now.’</p><p>Kaz had once carried her singlehandedly out of a deadly ambush at the Ketterdam docks onto the Schooner that would deliver them to Fjerda for the impossible heist that was the extraction of Kuwei Bul-Jo.</p><p>And yet, that seemed a somewhat shorter distance than from the table to the bed. At least she wasn’t bleeding all over him this time.</p><p>Kaz was a lot less sure of himself than he wanted to be when he started to remove pieces of clothing. He kissed her while fiddling with garments until they were both naked. Which is when she suddenly stiffened, and he scrambled back terrified.</p><p>Without a word, Inej got out of bed. Her shape in the cabin light was beautiful as a heroine’s in an old tale. She turned to him with a brilliant smile: ‘I am sorry. I caught myself acting. Hold that thought.’ And she returned to bed.</p><p>Afterwards, he looked at her laying next to him, her dark hair spilling out onto the pillow. His voice sounded impossibly young in his own ears: ‘So. You were very quiet’.</p><p>Inej’s voice was firm:</p><p>‘It was nice. It’ll get nicer. I won’t pretend, you won’t fret and we’ll be fine’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>Inej lay down on the cot that was already occupied and marveled once again at the fact that she could touch him. It was good, they were good, and she tried to let herself feel it, pushing aside the dread of what they were about to attempt in Fjerda.</p><p>Kaz smiled at her distractedly. She reached out to push his hair out of his forehead: ‘What are you thinking about?’</p><p>‘Money and mayhem’, he replied.</p><p>She sighed: ‘You need to work on your pillow talk’.</p><p>Not missing a beat Kaz answered: ‘I have worked on my foreplay. Want to see?’. ‘</p><p>She woke shivering in the middle of the night. She realized what had woken her when she looked at Kaz. He was huddled in a little fortress of blankets and had just pulled the pillow out from under her head, hugging it tightly to his chest.</p><p>Inej shoved him until he was responsive to her complaint:</p><p>‘You stole all the covers’.</p><p>She could feel rather than see his smile in the dark: ‘I am a thief. What did you expect?’.</p><p>‘Well, can I have some back?’, Inej was getting impatient.</p><p>‘Depends. What am I getting in return? I don’t give something for nothing’, Kaz replied.</p><p>Inej was very cold and somewhat grouchy, which made her bring up a touchy subject: ‘My parents were right about you’.</p><p>She felt him stiffen.</p><p>‘They called me the devil’, he protested.</p><p>‘It was just a nickname’, she tried to sound mollifying.</p><p>‘How endearing’.</p><p>Inej pressed her chance: ‘Can l descend into hell with you where it’s warm?’</p><p>Kaz opened the covers and took her in his arms: ‘Since you’re asking so nicely’. A little later he added: ‘So, how was that for pillow talk’.</p><p>‘Your foreplay is better’, she decided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>Jesper was watching Wylan. His head was bent over a sketchbook in the early morning light. He loved this time for drawing, the sharpshooter remembered. The sun caught in the reddish-golden curls, the boy’s brow furrowed in concentration and his full lips frowned as he sketched a beautiful rendition of a Suli caravan on an open road.</p><p>‘I am such an idiot’, Jesper thought.</p><p>Inej approached, took one look at the sketchbook, and simply said ‘No’.</p><p>Wylan looked up. ‘I have another one’.</p><p>He pulled out a drawing of the Wraith on stormy waves, its hull bent sideways, with billowing sails.</p><p>Inej shook her head. ‘I told you what I want’.</p><p>Wylan looked at her warily: ‘I am just not good at drawing crows’.</p><p>Inej raised an eyebrow. ‘Wylan, do you think I am gullible?’</p><p>Jesper decided to jump in. ‘Wylan’s an artist. You should consider his advice’. It was probably too much to ask of Wylan to be grateful for his help, but nonetheless Jesper searched his face for the hint of a smile. He found none.</p><p>Kaz walked up to join in the conversation: ‘Wylan may be an artist, but Inej is the captain. She will get what she wants’. He turned to her: ’What is it that you want, my love?’</p><p>‘He is impossible’, thought Jesper.</p><p>Inej smiled at Kaz. ‘After this job, my crew and I are getting tattoos. I want it to be a crow taking flight’.</p><p>Wylan watched the Wraith warily.</p><p>‘I am just not sure’. With a meaningful look at Kaz, he continued ‘Tattoos are so permanent’.</p><p>‘Mine wasn’t’, Inej and Jesper blurted out in unison.</p><p>Somehow, that made them all laugh, and for the first time since they had set sail in Ketterdam, the tension that hung over the group eased like a sudden break of blue sky on a cloudy day.</p><p>Jesper was a sucker for friendship. He smiled contentedly at the bickering people he held dear in different corners of his heart. ‘Look at us getting along.’</p><p>Kaz’ voice dripped with sarcasm: ‘Splendidly. After surviving Fjerda, why don’t we all go on a vacation together?’</p><p>Wylan looked over at Kaz: ‘At least you got a tan’.</p><p>‘It doesn’t suit you’, he added sourly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>Inej sensed that Kaz’ nerves were a tangle as they got closer to Djerholm Harbor. Wylan’s part of the plan was solid, but Kaz had kept his schemes for their escape to himself. Last time, they had made it out of Fjerda by a Hailmary and the sheer stubbornness of refusing to die.</p><p>Inej was determined to get answers from Kaz today. The moment Nina attempted to leave with them, wouldn’t it be transparent as the glass bridge over the mold to the ice court that she was not a harmless Fjerdan language teacher? How were they going to make it to the ship without getting ambushed in the Harbor?</p><p>‘You’re not going to sacrifice Wylan, so we can get away, are you?’ It was a warning as much as a question.</p><p>‘Excellent’, Kaz grinned ‘Finally, the plan is coming together’.</p><p>‘I am serious, Kaz. We are all getting out, or none of us is’.</p><p>‘What if just I get away, and you can all die together on a pyre, holding hands. Would that work for you?’</p><p>Inej swallowed. She really hadn’t needed a reminder of the Fjerdan pyres, and the tied up Grisha, so badly burnt that it was undiscernible if they had been men or women. She specifically didn’t want to remember the one who had been alive. The one Jesper had shot in an act of compassion.</p><p>‘You still don’t know what we are going to do’.</p><p>He gave her a withering look, but she was spared his reply by a knock on the door.</p><p>‘What business’ growled Kaz.</p><p>Inej was surprised to see Wylan enter the cabin.</p><p>He looked flustered. ‘Do we have a way out yet?’</p><p>Now that someone else was doing it, Inej could appreciate the stupidity of openly questioning Kaz’ schemes.</p><p>‘Merch, leave the thinking to me’ Kaz huffed. ‘Remember how we used to go on jobs together? Do as your told, and everything will be fine’.</p><p>‘Not always though. The Sweet Reef job was a disaster’, Wylan argued, and Inej could not help but laugh. Wylan had never been able to keep his mouth shut around Kaz.</p><p> </p><p>‘There’s something I haven’t told you. Something you can use’. Wylan looked uncomfortable. ‘Only as a last resort.’</p><p>‘Prey tell’, Kaz’ tone was ice.</p><p>‘Nina’s friend, the one she chaperones or tutors or whatever’.</p><p>‘Jarl Brum’s daughter?’, Inej interrupted.</p><p>Wylan sighed and turned to Inej. ‘You remember Leoni? She is the girl Jesper’s mother saved from poisoning at the expense of her own life. I have been writing to her. I thought it might be meaningful for Jesper to meet her when we visit Ravka.’</p><p>‘Wylan, is there a point to this story?’ Kaz’ limited patience was apparently at an end. Inej leaned forward in her chair and nodded encouragingly at Wylan to continue.</p><p>‘Leoni thinks she is Grisha’.</p><p>‘Who?’ Inej had trouble paying attention with the flames of pyres dancing in her mind’s eye.</p><p>‘Hanne’, Wylan gave the name unhappily.</p><p>‘Leoni thinks that Jarl Brum’s daughter Hanne is Grisha’.</p><p>Kaz stood. He brought his face very close to Wylan’s. ‘You have wasted enough of my time merchling. Do not hold back information ever again’.</p><p>‘Kaz’, Inej cautioned, and stepped between the adversaries. ‘We are not going to sacrifice any Grisha’.</p><p>‘What kind?’ Kaz inquired as if he hadn’t heard her.</p><p>‘Corporalki, I think’, Wylan muttered.</p><p>‘Oh’. Kaz sounded disappointed.</p><p>‘Well, if you don’t want her, I am calling dips’, Inej interjected. Formed into a healer or killer, Corporalki Grisha power would be highly useful on the Wraith.</p><p>Kaz sat back down and stretched out his legs. ‘Not ideal, but it’ll do’, he muttered.</p><p>Inej had enough: ‘Kaz, you better start talking’.</p><p>Kaz gave them a sardonic smile. ‘I worked out our escape days ago. The piece that I couldn’t figure out is how to kill Jarl Brum without turning him into a martyr.’</p><p>He smiled, insufferably pleased with himself: ‘Now we can pin it on his own daughter’.</p><p>Wylan looked confused: ‘So why didn’t you like that she’s Corporalki?’</p><p>Inej watched as Kaz’ eyes turned dark with hate: ‘I had hoped for an Inferni. I wanted to watch him burn.’</p><p>‘This is the man I share a bed with’, Inej shuddered, and wondered, not for the first time, if her parents might not have been right after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>After Wylan had left, Kaz turned to Inej. He could tell that she was rattled, but he couldn’t quite figure out why.  On a whim he asked ‘Can I borrow your quarters, love?’</p><p>‘Why?’, Inej looked at him warily.</p><p>‘I want to talk to everyone separately about their part in the plan. I’ll start with you’, he stepped closer and kissed her.</p><p>Inej laughed. ‘Is this how you are selling your plans to us now?’</p><p>‘I thought I’d give it a try.’ Kaz smiled magnanimously. ‘Let’s see if it’s working. How does the idea of abandon ship sit with you?’</p><p>Inej jumped. He had known that she wouldn’t love this part of the plan, but her reaction surprised him. She acted like he had asked her to butcher their firstborn and serve it for dinner.</p><p>Inej steadied herself and responded: ‘Let’s go back to the idea of sacrificing Wylan’. She looked at him hopefully: ‘Or Hanne Brum. I have a feeling I won’t like her’.</p><p>Kaz was amused, but he didn’t let it show. Instead he chided: ‘There’s always a price to pay. In this case it’s your ship. If you aren’t ready, turn the Wraith around and we can forget about Nina’.</p><p>Inej was pale. She took a shuddering breath and agreed ‘Abandon ship.’</p><p>Kaz turned on her: ‘Really? I gave you that ship. I named it after you. You’d toss her out in the cold waters of Fjerda just like that?’</p><p>He quickly stepped out of her reach, realizing that he might have overplayed his hand. She was a killer after all, and he shouldn’t make it a habit to forget how dangerous she truly was.</p><p>Inej’s voice was cool. ‘I am the captain of this ship, Kaz. Please make sure I don’t’ have to remind you again’.</p><p>Kaz shrugged as way of an apology. ‘You won’t lose your ship. You might get her back a little singed though’. And he began to explain what he had in mind, hoping she was impressed by the havoc they’d wreak on the Fjerdan capital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wylan was pacing the cramped space of the cabin. He had hoped they wouldn’t argue. Inej had announced their imminent arrival in Djerholm harbor the next morning, and Wylan for his part, wanted to be a team player until they had saved Nina. But Kaz’ plan was, well, not even a plan. It was pure destruction.<br/>Kaz of course did not even make an effort at being polite.<br/>‘What’s the problem Wylan? I assume you can still make bombs, or are you too much out of practice playing at being a saint?’<br/>So many bombs though and so much destruction. Wylan thought it was time to remind Kaz that their roles were irreversibly altered. ‘When I came up with this plan I had something a little more subtle in mind’.<br/>He was rewarded with Kaz losing his temper.<br/>‘Wylan, you didn’t come up with a plan. You might have had a good idea or two. I make the plans’.<br/>Wylan grinned, and decided to not back down. ‘Why do we have to do so much damage? It just seems you are taking unnecessary risks’.<br/>Kaz leaned over the table where he had spread out his rough sketch of Djerholm and the ice court: ‘The trick to magic is perception. We make it look like an attack. They will be too busy defending their precious ice court to watch for anyone escaping’.<br/>Wylan moved a hand over his eyes. ‘I don’t want to end up in the harbor again, faced down by all the might of Fjerda’s military’, he confessed what terrified him the most.<br/>Kaz smiled. ‘I assure you that won’t happen this time. In fact, I’ll make sure of it.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>Kaz was waiting for him leaning against the large chestnut table that was covered in nautical maps. Jesper lingered in the door. He was not keen on setting foot in the room that Inej and Kaz shared together. ‘Let’s go out on deck’, he suggested.</p><p>‘Let’s not’. Kaz replied. ‘Close the door’.</p><p>Reluctantly, Jesper stepped inside, kicking himself for doing as he was bid.</p><p>‘Why don’t you sit down and get comfortable. This will take a while’.</p><p>Jesper looked around the room. Every chair was covered in papers and books.</p><p>‘Don’t move anything, Inej is particular’, warned Kaz, and pointed to the bed.</p><p>He can’t be serious, thought Jesper, but sat down on the rough blankets as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He was so focused on looking blasé that he hadn’t noticed Kaz stepping closer. He was now looking down at him, a glint in his eyes, his voice low as he spoke.</p><p>‘Jes, I need you to be quiet, and pay close attention, as I will explain to you in detail all the ways in which you are still not essential to the plan’.</p><p>Later, as they lay in a tangle, heat radiating off their bodies, Jesper mumbled into Kaz’ neck. ‘Shouldn’t I know at least something about the plan?’</p><p>‘Just follow my lead and improvise. It’ll be more fun that way. I recently became aware that I like fun’.</p><p>‘You are a rather horrible person’.</p><p>‘You’re not the first one to mention that’.</p><p>‘Go figure’.</p><p>They both knew they couldn’t stay, so Jesper made it a point to get up first and get dressed. He couldn’t do anything about the stupid grin on his face.</p><p>Wordlessly, Kaz pulled on his clothes.</p><p>As Jesper approached the door, Kaz held him back.</p><p>‘Take this.’</p><p>Jesper looked at the oval on a long silver chain. ‘A present? And jewelry at that?’</p><p>‘Not one that you want to open’, Kaz replied drily. ‘I want you to have a way out if you need it’, He explained about the content as he stepped behind Jesper and fastened the amulet around his neck.</p><p>After Jesper left the captain’s cabin he ran into Wylan on deck, who was eager to talk about the plan. Jesper half listened to something about fire and ice when Wylan inquired: ‘So what did Kaz want from you?’</p><p>Jesper considered his answer carefully.</p><p>‘He wanted to make sure I die happily if I get captured by the Drüskelle’.</p><p>‘What is that supposed to mean?’</p><p>‘He supplied me with a fast acting poison without known antidote.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 4: Those who favor fire</strong>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>They had gone for anchor with sight of the harbor, but far enough out of reach to pull off a fast getaway. Kaz was watching the thin, weathered looking Suli woman climbing into a row boat steered by one of the deckhands. Maria the Cook had volunteered to deliver their message to the Fjerdan harbor master.</p><p>‘Awfully risky’, Specht complained happily. ‘Whatever shall we do if the Fjerdans kill her?’</p><p>Kaz grinned ‘I don’t think its wise to disrespect a Suli woman on this ship, Specht’.</p><p>‘So you say’, Specht retorted.</p><p>‘It’s also not wise to disrespect me’.</p><p>‘I work for her now’, Specht reminded him, but added ‘I owe you my pension, and I am no gossip. It doesn’t do on a ship’.</p><p>Kaz nodded, and decided to check out the view from starboard.</p><p>When the row boat returned, Inej rushed to meet her crew members as they were clambering up the rope ladder. While Kaz did not understand the rapid exchange in Suli, he was certain that the message had been delivered.</p><p>It was time for the next part of the plan. He turned to Jesper, who looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. ‘Stop fidgeting. It’ll be fine. You will play your role perfectly’.</p><p>‘I thought I didn’t have a role’.</p><p>‘Exactly’. Kaz grinned.</p><p>When Jesper rolled his eyes he added: ‘You are our joker. Just remember, improvise and follow my lead’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>‘So, this is the easy part?’, Inej sounded unsure. They stood on the docks like they had no care in the world. It was harder than it looked, Jesper had to admit. Only Kaz was truly at ease, but then, Jesper had seen him step into the barrel of an opponent’s gun without hesitation. It had been during a parlay at the exchange that had ended well for the Dregs if you didn’t count Big Bolliger. Too bad we aren’t meeting Geels, Jesper thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then he tried to stop thinking altogether as a large contingent of Druskelle soldiers marched into the harbor. They stopped at shooting range and brought their rifles to the ready.</p><p>‘Great Wylan.’ Kaz sneered. ‘Looks like in your part of the plan we fast forward to the point where we face off with the might of the Fjerdan Streitmacht in the harbor’.</p><p>Wylan was a shade paler than usual, but at Kaz’ words he straightened his posture.</p><p>‘Excellent’, he boomed, as he spotted the group of Fjerdan nobility and military leaders who had walked up flanked by the elite soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>He took a few steps forward, his hand outstretched, and honed in on a heavy set man in traditional Fjerdan tracht. ‘Trade ambassador Klein’, it’s so good to see you again. ‘ He vigorously shook the man’s hand. ‘The last time we met I was a wee little boy at my father’s side. And here we are now, as market and mission align. Ghezen and Gel be blessed’.</p><p> </p><p>Jesper was speechless. Not that his nondescript role actually had anything for him to contribute. He had never seen Wylan wield his privilege as a Van Eck before. Usually, he made it a point to get by on his own wits. Could it be this easy?</p><p> </p><p>A tall man who was wearing a wolf skin that hooded his face so that his piercing blue eyes shone like signal lights out of his handsome face appeared next to the ambassador. ‘He looks like a villain in a fairytale’ thought Jesper, ‘The kind where the children get eaten’. Jarl Brum‘s demeanor was pure menace. ‘I will arrest these individuals on the spot’, he declared. ‘They are enemies of the Fjerdan nation and in league with the Ravkans’.</p><p>Jesper’s hands rested on his pistols. ‘Give the word, Kaz’, he said quietly. He would not die without taking a seizable number of Druskelle down. He saw Inej fingering her knives.</p><p>Kaz shook his head. Out loud he shouted: ‘What is this Van Eck? I was assured this enterprise was backed by the merchant council. I have no interest in seeing the inside of a Fjerdan prison because of your incompetence.’</p><p> </p><p>The ambassador looked flustered, and at his side two people who might have been his assistants started whispering furiously to each other.</p><p>Wylan appeared nonplussed. ‘I clearly don’t want to criticize how you are doing your job, ambassador, but as a member of the Kerch merchant council I strongly suggest you keep up with our correspondence. Be it as it may, you must have read my note that I sent upon arrival?’</p><p>‘Certainly, it is an interesting proposition’, the ambassador sounded unsure how to continue.</p><p>Kaz interrupted: ‘I said from the outset we should deal with Shuhan. These zealots don’t know what they want unless it’s a Grisha on a pyre’.</p><p>Jesper saw Inej stiffen. He wasn’t a fan of Kaz’ choice of imagery either.</p><p> </p><p>A man in a decorated uniform stepped up next to Brum and declared in heavily accented Kerch: ‘No need for a fight. We value diplomacy between Fjerda and Kerch. We work out a solution.’</p><p>‘I say’, huffed Jesper.</p><p>Wylan smiled amicably. ‘Thanks general. Maybe commander Brum didn’t get a chance to read the note?’</p><p>‘Maybe he has trouble reading Kerch’, Inej’s mused, ‘not everyone’s a cosmopolitan’. She beamed at the general.</p><p> </p><p>Wylan continued, emitting confidence with every word:</p><p>‘Don’t worry commander. I find reading tiresome myself.</p><p>Let me spell it out for you.</p><p>We will enter a trade deal for Jurda, but what we are actually selling is Parem. That part of the business will not have the Van Eck name attached to it. Hence, I called on my less-savory acquaintant Mister Brekker to handle it. Captain Ghafa has agreed to do the transport of the drug on her ship. While she is full of moral qualms and Suli proverbs, hunting slavers is an expensive raison d’être’.</p><p>Inej added ‘I want it to be known that I am opposed to Jurda Parem, but as this is a different kind and your nation is under threat of being eradicated by the second army I have agreed’.</p><p>‘A different kind of Parem’, the ambassador wrung his hands, ‘How? Your note did not specify’</p><p>Kaz smiled. ‘We call it Parem for real men’.</p><p>‘We are working on the name’, Wylan interjected, ‘but the results will amaze you. It is a formula for natural humans and enhances their strength and endurance. Ideal for fighters, especially when facing supernatural opponents’.</p><p>‘It’s not only for men, if you were planning on allowing women in your army’, Inej added helpfully.</p><p>Jesper decided to have some fun as well. ‘If you give it to the ladies it also works as birth control ‘.</p><p>The general snorted: ‘Why is that one here?’</p><p>My companion Jesper’, Wylan paused, ‘came along for reasons that will become clear at a later time’.</p><p>Jarl Brum wasn’t biting: ‘This enhancement is nothing my soldiers need. I say this is trickery orchestrated by the Ravkan throne’.</p><p>The general however turned to the ambassador and spoke urgently in rapid Fjerdan.</p><p>Wylan kept his tone light: ‘We don’t expect you to take our word for it. If we could have a few of your Druskelle for a demonstration?’</p><p>‘You must be mad if you think I let you poison any of my men’, Brum growled.</p><p>‘Of course not. That’s one reason why I keep the cripple handy’, Wylan turned to Kaz: ‘Brekker, your walking stick if you please’.</p><p>In a careless gesture, Wylan took Kaz’ cane and tossed it towards the waterfront. It landed with a clunk and skittered across the uneven pavement.</p><p>Wylan shook his head sadly: ‘Fabricator-Made. If you must know, my business partner is a bit of a cheat.’</p><p>Inej bristled, but Jesper squeezed her hand. ‘Misdirection’, he murmured. While everyone was watching the cane, Kaz had removed the gloves from his pocket and put them on.</p><p>He turned to hand Jesper his coat. ‘Still not your valet’, Jesper protested.</p><p>‘Improvise’, Kaz replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>‘Gather around and watch closely how I administer the drug’, Wylan was a musician, but he usually had no penchant for showmanship. It was as if some of Kaz’ arrogance had rubbed off on him.</p><p>With careful movements that appeared so intimate that Jesper’s breath caught, Wylan loosened the button on Kaz’ right shirt cuff, rolled up his sleeve and secured a piece of fabric tightly across his forearm. As blue veins began to show, Wylan explained: ‘The Parem is most potent via injection, but you can also dissolve it in drink or inhale it as powder’. Not letting go of Kaz’ arm he removed a syringe from his vest pocket. It held a pearly white shimmering liquid that sparkled as it caught in the light.</p><p>‘Tell me this is fake’, Inej whispered. From the look that passed between Wylan and Kaz right before the needle pierced the skin Jesper didn’t think so.</p><p>Mere moments later, there was not much doubt. Kaz pupils had swallowed the usual brown coffee color of his eyes, his whole skin appeared to be glowing, and he ran towards the Druskelle, his limp almost indiscernible. ‘It doesn’t cure, he just doesn’t feel pain’, Wylan commented impassively, as Kaz began to demonstrate the many ways in which he could beat Druskelle soldiers to a pulp.</p><p> </p><p>When it was all over, Kaz was finally on the ground, his white shirt covered in blood. Wylan pulled him to his feet. ‘Feels pretty good, doesn’t it ‘, he said quietly. ‘If you drug me again little merch’, Kaz paused to consider his threat, ‘make it this one.’ His face was aglow, his eyes still impossibly dark. Jesper thought that it would take a very large pile of Kruege to make him look any happier.</p><p>Inej’s face was crumpled with concern. ‘Damn it Wylan’ she muttered, ‘Do you even know how addictive this is?’</p><p>Wylan answered carelessly:</p><p>‘Oh, don’t worry Inej. He’ll be fine. I am sure Kaz can control his urges’.</p><p>He turned his back on them to address the assembly of Fjerdans. His voice carried across the harbor:</p><p>‘I take it you’re buying?’ With a lazy gesture he motioned to Inej: ‘Captain, let’s get your deck hands to unload the goods off your ship for inspection ‘.</p><p>Kaz banged his cane loudly on the ground: ‘Not so fast’, he shouted. ‘His teeth were bloody as he smiled apologetically: ‘I really hate to spoil the fun now that we’re finally getting along, but I have recently adopted a policy of getting paid upfront’.</p><p>Wylan sighed: ‘You will excuse the absence of manners. He crawled out of a canal in the Barrel’.</p><p>Kaz interrupted: ‘You’re telling it all wrong, I crawled out of the Ketterdam harbor. Fresh off the Reaper’s Barge’.</p><p>Wylan cleared his throat. ‘Anyway, as this is the beginning of a long-term trade relationship, trust is everything. I am more than happy to hand over the goods right now and accept the first installment at the banquet tonight.’</p><p>Jesper piped up: ‘The banquet, that’s what I came for!’</p><p>The trade ambassador looked confused and flustered. ‘A banquet’, he said uncertain.</p><p>‘We are going to break bread, aren’t we?’ Wylan sounded shocked. ‘It’s tradition after all, and frankly, Commander Brum and I need to work on our mutual trust. I cannot send my ships here, or captain Ghafa’s for that matter, to have Druskelle zealots shoot them up in flames or threaten to throw the crew in prison.’</p><p>Brum interjected: ‘We aren’t savages’.</p><p>At this Kaz, Inej and Jesper laughed heartily, then stopped as everyone stared.</p><p>Wylan continued: ‘Of course I am not expecting a big production, seeing as you missed the correspondence from the council. Just you, the commander, the general and their wives?’</p><p>At this, Jesper felt he had a contribution to make: ‘And the lovely Hanne. Stories of her beauty have reached Ketterdam’.</p><p>The general seemed surprised. ‘Very tall, I suppose‘, he said uncertainly.</p><p>Inej cleared her throat: ‘I am sure we will marvel her intelligence in equal measure. Does she receive a good education?’</p><p>The general perked up: ‘Brum, do you still have that tutor living in your household? Now that’s a Fjerdan woman‘.</p><p>The ambassador looked pleased: ‘Dinner at the embassy at seven. Commander Brum and family, including their house guest, the general and his wife and me. We will have your payment ready, as long as it’s understood the price also covers the Jurda’.</p><p>‘As long as it’s understood this is a very generous offer’, Wylan replied.</p><p>‘That’s all settled then’, Kaz said happily. ‘Now, my companions and I want to shop fur coats and tourist trinkets. And it looks like I need a new shirt’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>The handles on the elder clock were approaching seven bells. They had spent the afternoon spending Wylan’s money and shoplifting, in equal parts. Inej had ducked out every now and then to disappear into shadows or shimmy up walls, but Kaz’ and Jesper’s exuberance had covered her absences flawlessly. Now they were laden with furs, their pockets filled with dried provisions. Wylan knew that Inej and Jesper each had a coil of rope hidden around their waist, but they both moved with their usual ease and grace.</p><p>Wylan could tell that Kaz was struggling on their way towards the embassy sector. He was hurt from the fight and coming down hard from a high that, for a while, had taken all pain, doubts, and darkness away. Despite all of this it was more than a little disconcerting that Kaz was hanging back and leaning on him of all people.</p><p>Inej and Jesper were chatting animatedly with the general, who had met them in town and seemed to have taken a liking to their company. Snippets of conversation drifted across. They were talking about ice fishing, the quality of the furs they had purchased and how they absolutely loved dried reindeer meat.</p><p>Kaz increased the pressure on Wylan’s arm and steered him to the entrance of a large brick building, where he collapsed against the wall. Wylan had an idea what would come next, so he wasn’t surprised when Kaz demanded ‘Quick, give me another dose to get us through the next part’.</p><p>Wylan gave him a long look, pretending to consider the request. Kaz certainly was in bad shape, but Wylan had seen him a lot worse and carrying on like it was nothing. He figured that for Kaz manipulating people was a habit so ingrained it had become instinct. His answer was short and definite: ‘No’.</p><p>‘You’re not my nursemaid, Wylan. If you want to get out of Djerholm alive tonight, you’ll do as I ask.’</p><p>‘No. It is a magical word Kaz, one that you seem not to hear often enough. I heard what you want, and I am telling you no.’</p><p>Kaz suddenly smiled: ‘Okay, then’.</p><p>Wylan shook his head incredulously. ‘A test?’</p><p>‘I wanted to be sure I can turn my back on you after that little stunt you pulled in the harbor’.</p><p>‘It was useful. I thought you could handle it. But don’t fool yourself. If I had offered, you would have taken the Parem.’</p><p>Kaz raised an eyebrow:</p><p>‘Hard habit to break?’</p><p>‘Quite so. I had to test it on someone, you see.’</p><p>‘Jesper didn’t notice?’</p><p>‘I guess he was distracted sneaking around with you ‘.</p><p>With that Wylan pushed off the wall and walked briskly towards the embassy gate to catch up with the others, not particularly interested if Kaz would follow. He did of course, and, equally predictable, he wasn’t done talking.</p><p>‘I can’t figure you out, Wylan’.</p><p>Wylan was wary. It must have cost Kaz something to admit this, and he didn’t usually give anything away for free.</p><p>Kaz continued: ’I thought you were trying to lose a fortune, but you are about to become the richest man in Ketterdam.’</p><p>Wylan didn’t answer. It was not a question, after all.</p><p>‘I know about your Parem factory. Knocker likes to boast your achievements’.</p><p>Wylan flinched hearing the name of the boy who had put so much trust in him. Finally, he spoke. It didn’t hurt to clarify a few things:</p><p>‘Believe it or not, I am not in it for Kruege’ he said. ‘I will ship Parem to Fjerde and Shuhan, and wherever else Grisha are hunted, killed and experimented on. Once Parem addiction becomes enough of an epidemic that it destabilizes the kingdoms, they will outlaw Jurda and all of its products’.</p><p>Kaz shook his head. ‘You are messing with my turf, Wylan. This will start a gang war in Ketterdam. The canals will run red with blood’.</p><p>Wylan considered the comment. It wasn’t as if he had not lost sleep calculating the myriad of implications his scheme entailed. He gave Kaz the best answer that he had come up with. ’I won’t sell to the Kerch.’</p><p>At this, Kaz merely laughed. ’You are kidding yourself if you think you can control this’.</p><p>Wylan shrugged. ‘But it’s okay if only Grisha get hurt by Parem? As we speak, Grisha are captured by the Kergut and the Druskelle to be enslaved by a drug that kills them. Hell, even the Ravkans experimented with it. Who is going to do something about it, if not me?’</p><p>Kaz shook his head. ’Do you really want to burn down the world so that Jesper can walk more safely through the ashes?’</p><p>Wylan looked at Kaz: ’Isn’t that what love is?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>Jesper leaned back in his chair and took in the room with its strange mix of occupants. So far, things seemed to be going according to plan. Whatever that meant.</p><p>At their arrival, the ambassador had handed Wylan a large briefcase. ‘Four million Kruege certainly makes the heart grow fonder’, Wylan had remarked cheerfully and inquired if the unloading of the goods was completed.</p><p>The ambassador had informed him that both Parem and Jurda were unloaded. During the hours of the afternoon, the deckhands of both vessels had also stocked up on supplies so they were ready to depart.</p><p>At the dinner table, Jesper sat between Kaz and an unrecognizable Nina, across from Wylan and Hanne. Brum’s daughter actually did look striking. Jesper had a thing for tall girls. Hanne with her endless legs, bronze skin, toned muscle and copper eyes was not the typical pious Fjerdan maiden and he planned to have some more fun improvising.</p><p>To Kaz‘ right was Inej and next to her the general, facing his wife, who was placed between the ambassador and Jarl Brum. The head of the table was left empty as was traditional for these types of gatherings.</p><p>On her end of the table, Inej was explaining to a captive audience the long history of Suli mistreatment by the Triumvirate and her people’s deeply rooted distrust in the Ravkan government.</p><p>Jesper took it as a good omen that Brum’s wife had excused herself. She was suffering from a migraine. Unkindly, Jesper hoped the woman who must know and tolerate or maybe even applaud at least some of her husband‘s cruelties felt as terrible as Kaz looked.</p><p>They had been through the first course - soup - and Kaz hadn’t touched any. The ceaseless drug-induced energy that had driven him during their shopping exploits had vanished. Instead, he looked like he might keel over.</p><p>While the others were operating under the illusion that his armor of arrogance and ruthlessness made him somehow invincible, Jesper was keenly aware that Kaz had a breaking point. It wasn’t that Jesper was so much more perceptive. The others simply lacked the first hand experience of seeing Kaz collapse, puke or pass out over and over again on a dusty warehouse floor.</p><p>‘You look like shit, can I do something?’ He whispered quietly in Kaz’ ear. Without bothering to lower his voice Kaz responded:</p><p>‘Just continue with the pep talk, Jes. Oh, and pass me the water please.’</p><p>Jesper filled his glass and murmured ‘Thoughts of money and mayhem typically cheer you up’.</p><p>Kaz removed a pouch from his pocket, and stirred a spoonful of a white powder into the water. Jesper watched as he raised his glass to a stunned looking Wylan who was frantically patting his vest pockets. ‘Skol’, he said happily and drowned the drink in one gulp.</p><p>‘You’re right Jes. Thoroughly cheered up. I feel much improved‘.</p><p>Wylan looked like he wanted to reach across the table and slap Kaz, but Jesper wondered if beneath the angry frown lay something else, worry perhaps. He had no chance to dwell on the thought however, because Mina as, Nina had been introduced to them, kicked him heartily under the table. Jesper turned his attention to her, and watched her mouth form the words ‚What is the plan?‘ almost inaudibly.</p><p>‘Funny you should ask me that’, Jesper blurted, belatedly realizing that she hadn’t actually asked a question out loud.</p><p>Mina-Nina, as Jesper had named her in his mind, covered flawlessly and acted: ‘But surely a gentleman of your education and standing has a crucial role in this business endeavor?’</p><p>‘I am a man of leisure if you will. I came for the furs, the food and the pleasure of meeting tall, beautiful Fjerdan women.’</p><p>At this, Jesper began to very skillfully undress Hanne Brum using his eyes. ‘Mina here just told me about your language studies. I am naturally a attracted to smart people, and you must be very smart’.</p><p>Hanne blushed and looked at Mina-Nina for help. Jesper knew that Nina was an excellent spy who had been deep undercover for almost nine months. She had kept her cool when the deadliest members of her old gang waltzed in, which meant that one could count on her countenance in pretty much any situation. And yet, he could have sworn she was ready to burst with laughter.</p><p>She was saved by the second course, pickled herring and sweet bread. Jesper busied himself eating, and announced meaningfully ‘With food as excellent as this I make it a point to eat dinner like it is my last proper meal for a long while.’</p><p>Kaz directed everyone’s attention to Inej by exclaiming: ‘Commander Brum, you and Captain Ghafa have something in common. You both hunt down slave ships. Maybe there are new alliances on the horizon tonight.’</p><p>Inej nodded, as if considering the idea: ‘I have heard some freed people talk highly of the Druskelle order. Still, there is the insurmountable difference that I set sail to free every person on a slave ship without distinction’.</p><p>Brum managed an unfriendly smile: ‘Oh, we do save every person, every natural person. As for the Grisha, we consider them a different category, and I assure you that we do take care of them’.</p><p>Wylan’s smile was genuine when he addressed the commander: ‘When I was younger I held the firm belief that you are on a slippery slope if you discount anyone’s humanity and their right to live. Meanwhile, I have come to understand that those were the naive ideals of a school boy.’</p><p>Inej bristled: ‘I have to say Wylan, I liked you better as a school boy. There is so much cause for hope though. I put my faith in the Fjerdan people. Just look what someone handed me in the streets today’.</p><p>She pulled out a blood red scarf that had the symbols of the four Grisha orders painted on it in shimmering golden lettering.</p><p>The general’s voice was low and dangerous, almost unrecognizable from the jovial man they had met: ‘Where did you get this?’</p><p>Inej’s eyes were bright with passion: ‘As I said, in the streets. It’s a sign of peaceful protest. Many Fjerdans are ready for change. And no wonder: I mean the things you hear in Ketterdam’.</p><p>Kaz interrupted: ‘That the Druskelle are raping Fjerdan girls and experimenting on their unborn children to create their version of a second army? Come on Inej, you can’t honestly think that’s true’.</p><p>They would never learn Inej’s reply because a sound so deafening and absolute that it filled not just their ears but their whole bodies exploded in the air as glass splintered and a shockwave rattled the embassy building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>Inej was the first to recover. They had all ducked instinctively. Not taking heed of the confused shouts of the assembled Fjerdans or Jesper’s exclamation ‘All the saints and my aunt Ida, I really want to know what is going on here!’, captain Ghafa made for the balcony with one thought in her mind: ‘My ship. My ship. My ship’.</p><p>When she took in the view of the harbor, her concern did not diminish much. The Wraith was not destroyed - yet. Next to it, Wylan’s large trader was alight with fire from top mast to keel, and the jurda that had been stockpiled in the harbor had caught as well. The crew of the Wraith worked hard at putting out fires on deck and at the same time maneuvering out of the harbor towards the relative safety of the open sea.</p><p>‘No, no, no, no’, Inej heard Wylan next to her. He whirled around and yelled at no one in particular: ‘That was a very bad call. Someone is going to pay dearly for burning my ship’.</p><p>As if to accentuate his words, the harbor was swallowed in one big fireball.</p><p>The noise, heat and horror drove them back inside.</p><p>Wylan muttered something about the chemicals his company used to preserve jurda blossoms. ‘Combustible, as you can tell’.</p><p>Inej inquired ‘Were there many people in the harbor? The workers were finished for the day, right?’.</p><p>Jesper spotted his chance to support Hanne back to the table, pouring her a glass of water.</p><p>Wylan turned to the trade ambassador, speaking in a furious whisper about reparations for not keeping his feral Druskelle wolf-men in check. The general looked at Brum full of suspicion: ‘We need the Kerch, we need the jurda, and I for one want that new Parem’.</p><p>Inej was pale and her voice shook when she pressed out: ‘ Commander Brum, what have you done?’. </p><p>‘I had some of my best men stationed in the harbor’, Brum protested. His face was very pale and covered in sweat.‘And what exactly were they doing there, Commander?, Wylan inquired icily. ‘That places the Druskelle at the scene of the crime. Pity you destroyed your own goods in the process. That doesn’t mean I won’t get paid ‘, he added, eying the briefcase with the money, which had mysteriously changed position and was now in close proximity of the ambassador.‘At least we started moving some of the Parem into the treasury’, the general muttered.</p><p>Kaz stood very still, almost as if lost in thought, he pulled Inej’s blood-red Grisha scarf from her shoulder. When he spoke in his rasping voice, everyone listened as if mesmerized: ‘I think, Commander Brum is completely innocent of this particular atrocity.’</p><p>He paused for a second, like he was waiting for something to happen or someone to interrupt.Inej raised an eyebrow. ‘Really’, she sounded skeptical.Kaz nodded: ‘This feels more like an attack on the druskelle to keep them from obtaining Parem’.‘What makes you think so?’, Inej asked incredulously.‘You shawl, my love.’ He let it glide through his hands as he turned to the general. ‘I take it this was the first time you have seen anything like this?’</p><p>The general nodded.‘It seems to me then, that this fabric is not a sign of peaceful protest. In fact, I am willing to bet four million Kruege that it’s a signal instead. A signal for...’Inej gestured frantically for Kaz to shut up, and when he didn’t react, she shouted over him: ‘Stop, you have no proof, and you will be responsible for what happens if you make that allegation ‘.</p><p>Kaz looked at her coldly: My darling Inej, I am not interested in saving the world or any one person in it. I just want to get paid.’She supposed that sounded about right. She shook her head in frustration. ‘Wait and listen to me’, Inej tried to buy time. He wouldn’t of course, but it was just as well, because there were new explosions coming from downtown. ‘See?’, cried Kaz, ‘I told you. I told you they have a militant underground, led by Hanne Brum. I mean, for Ghezen’s sake, she is a Grisha after all’. Jarl Brum stared at Hanne. He didn’t need convincing, Inej realized. There must have been signs, little things that made him uneasy around his own child. Inej wished he would say something horrible, but he just stretched out an arm towards Hanne, gasped for breath in a deep, horrific gurgling sound, and crashed face forward on the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>‘Father’, Hanne shrieked, and flew to Brum’s side, touching his chest and face with both hands, acting rather obviously like a Grisha. It was as if she had volunteered to perfectly play the part that Kaz had given her in his show.</p><p>‘Don’t touch him you witch’, the general’s wife spat, disdain dripping from her voice.</p><p>The scene seemed to be frozen for a moment, before everyone acted at once. The general quickly moved the ambassador and his wife towards the door, while Wylan yelled ‘I am not leaving without my money. Jesper, shoot the witch’.</p><p>Kaz grinned. The kid was getting good at jobs.</p><p>Nina flung herself at Hanne and sheltered her behind a side table she turned over for cover. ‘Nobody harms her, she is an innocent girl’, she shouted.</p><p>The general pulled Inej out the door after him. ‘I will come back with a cohort of soldiers. We will surround the embassy. The druja will not escape alive. Just tell me, is the language teacher part of it?’, he asked.</p><p>‘I don’t know’, Inej stammered, as she made her eyes wide and pleading. ‘I’ll go back in. I can talk to the girls, they might give themselves up’.</p><p>‘Maybe it was heart attack’, she added, sounding unsure.</p><p>‘Your funeral’, the ambassador muttered, and hastened his group down the stairs and out the building.</p><p>In the banquet hall, Kaz watched as Jesper’s hand went to his neck. With the gesture, a sudden understanding came over the sharpshooter’s face. ‘Son of a gun’, Jesper whispered.</p><p>Kaz smiled: ‘For the record. If you were ever captured by the Druskelle and dosed with Parem, rest assured that I’d come for you’.</p><p>A warm smile lit up Jesper’s face, until Kaz added ‘You could make me a lot of gold before you die’. With an impatient gesture he added ‘Didn’t you hear Wylan? Shoot the witch’.</p><p>Without further questions, Jesper unholstered his guns and let loose from both barrels.</p><p>Hanne was hard to miss, tall as she was. It didn’t help that she moved and shrieked a lot. All things considered, the flesh wound in her shoulder was a good outcome, Kaz decided. They’d have to patch her up though. His plan could not afford a trail of blood.</p><p>He signaled for Jesper to cease fire: ‘That should be enough for the general’s ears’.</p><p>Kaz took out the last of the explosives and placed it among the leftovers of their ruined dinner.</p><p>Into the sudden silence, the bells of the elder tower began to chime in the familiar rhythm of black protocol.</p><p>‘Did it take too long? Are we screwed?’, Inej asked breathlessly.</p><p>Kaz gave her his best reassuring smile, which probably wasn’t much. ’Plan B.’, he said shortly, and nodded to Wylan.</p><p>Wylan took a deep breath: ‘The people in the harbor, and now the gate. There are at least ten guards’.</p><p>Kaz shook his head, and didn’t keep the disdain out of his voice: ‘Remind me when I told you this job wouldn’t have a body count. Grow up, Wylan or get out of the game’.</p><p>He watched as Wylan hurried out of the room, then turned to the others:</p><p>‘After Wylan blows that gate out of its hinges, we’ll have maybe twenty seconds before the second explosion in the embassy. Don’t stumble, don’t turn back.  It’ll be helter-skelter, that’s our cover. Keep your heads downs, stick together and run’. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Nina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 6: Ice is also great</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nina</strong>
</p><p>They had taken shelter behind some trees in a woodland area at the outskirts of Djerholm. Smoke and dust hung heavy in the air, even here, and the white snow was stained with suds.</p><p>Nina surveyed the members of her old gang who had burned down the Fjerdan capital to extract her. An extraction she hadn’t needed, wanted or asked for. She was holding up her injured friend. Hanne was doubled over whether from pain over the gunshot wound, from grief over watching her father die, or from shock over the destruction around her was anybody’s guess. Nina assumed all three.</p><p>Emphatically, she said: ‘Kaz Brekker, what the hell.’</p><p>‘Good to see you, too Nina. You look… dowdy’, Kaz replied cheerfully.</p><p>He pointed at Hanne: ‘Does she mean anything to you or can we leave her?’</p><p>Nina inhaled sharply. ‘Hanne is coming’.</p><p>‘My father talked about you before the banquet. You all are criminals’, Hanne was clearly trying and failing to make any sense of the sudden predicament she found herself in. ‘Except you’. She looked at Inej, ‘He called you something else’.</p><p>Kaz looked at Nina: ‘I liked the old one better’. Inej shoved him in the side and said gently, but with a hint of impatience: ‘Hanne, I’m Inej. I am Nina’s friend. You need to let me see to that wound or heal it yourself. It is a clear shot, only a graze really. We need to get moving’.</p><p>‘How are we getting away?’ Jesper wailed. ‘You guys blew up the harbor, the Wraith is gone. Are we going to caper a ship? I can’t sail.’</p><p>‘Jesper, you want to pay attention every now and then when I explain a plan’, Kaz responded stone-faced.</p><p>‘You didn’t explain to me that you would burn down my ship’, Wylan interjected.</p><p>‘Wylan, if you want to talk about explosives, why don’t you explain to me why the bombs in town did not go off until it was almost too late’.</p><p>Wylan mumbled something about humidity, and Jesper laughed.</p><p>Nina had to admit that she had missed them.</p><p>Kaz tone was clipped: ‘Specht has given me coordinates for our rendezvous. He found a break  in the cliffs that will allow him to approach with a small row boat to come get us’.</p><p>Jesper’s tone was sulking as he inquired: ‘How far?’</p><p>‘It’s two weeks as the crow flies’, Inej explained. As usual she was the one to be most informed of Kaz’ plans. She looked up at the sky and beamed at Nina: ‘A bit of luck’.</p><p>Nina watched her friend’s face lit with delight. What she saw was the flicker of an innocent joy, the echo of a childhood that had ended too soon.</p><p>It was snowing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Kaz felt like he could walk forever, his breath making clouds in front of his face, the snow crunching under his feet, icicles glittering as they caught in the sparse light of the moon. An almost full moon that made it easier to walk, but also easier to be spotted. Vaguely, he registered that Hanne was crying from grief and exhaustion, her occasional sobs cutting through the otherwise quiet Fjerdan night. </p><p>Wylan was close by, cursing him under his breath. The merch was wrong though. With or without the dose of parem at the banquet, his decisions wouldn’t be any different. They were out of their element on the ice of the North. If the Druskelle caught up with them, they wouldn’t stand a chance. They could not sleep, they could not rest, they could not stop. Kaz pressed the group forward, unrelenting.</p><p>It had stopped snowing a while ago, but the layer should be thick enough to cover their tracks leading out of Djerholm. Unless the Fjerdans had Squallers with Parem enhanced abilities at their disposal who would easily make out their path from the air, their getaway would likely go unnoticed. However, Kaz had misjudged the Fjerdans before, a defeat that still stung. The further they were able to walk the first few days, the safer they would be from discovery.</p><p>It was a couple of hours later when Inej spoke with finality: ‘Enough’. Kaz was about to argue, but something in her face made him pay attention. ‘We need reserves. It will be two weeks on the ice’, she said quietly. Kaz relented. ‘Don’t light a fire before we checked the perimeter’, he commanded. ‘Huddle together for warmth’. Nina looked like she was about to protest. Kaz handed her his fur coat. ’I won’t need it, I’ll be moving’. He nodded at Jesper, who looked comparatively less spent than the rest, ‘You and me, Jes. Let’s go’.</p><p>Jesper hesitated and exchanged a look with Wylan, who shook his head, and muttered ’He is an idiot’. Jesper squared his shoulders and said, ‘Kaz, get off your leg. Let Inej and me go.’ Kaz spared him one cold glare: ‘You are overestimating your role as a joker’, he spat. ‘This is not a debate club’. Without waiting, he marched off. It was Nina who called after him. Words drifted across the ice that the spy would not have uttered for a long time: ‘No mourners’.</p><p>‘No funerals’, he heard Jesper respond cheerfully, and as he turned, he saw the lanky Zemini frame disappear in the opposite direction. ‘Good, then’ Kaz thought, and trailed his eyes on the surroundings, forcing himself to pay attention to any break in the pattern of snow, rock, ice. The further he moved away from the others, the more he felt the silence and peacefulness of the night settle over him.</p><p>Kaz was a canal rat to his core, and he’d prefer a stinky alley in the Barrel any day to this cold bizarrely beautiful desert, but he could understand what Matthias must have seen. The cold was absolute and uncompromising, just like the Fjerdan soldier had once been, before his morals were thoroughly muddled on the foggy streets of Ketterdam.</p><p>Kaz quickened his step. It had perhaps been a mistake to leave the furs, but Nina and Hanne didn’t have any of their own, and standing still or sitting down was a great way to get frostbite. It was so cold that if they died, their bodies would simply freeze solid, and not decompose. Kaz found that thought oddly comforting, which is why he held on to it, as the ice gave way and he fell into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Hanne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hanne</strong>
</p><p>Hanne was too tired to think. She sat huddled against Nina, and pretended that the other scary people were not present. The boy, Wylan, made an attempt at conversation: ‘So you didn’t really need an extraction? Zoya Nazyalensky seemed to think so’. Nina sighed and switched the topic. ‘I forgot how Kaz gets on a job. This will be two long weeks. I should have eaten more at the banquet’.</p><p>Hanne could not help but observe ‘It was quite a lot as it was‘.</p><p>Inej’s laughter was low. ‘Oh, you really don’t know Nina’.</p><p>Hanne tried hard not to show how much that comment stung, but she had never been able to keep emotions off her face the way Nina could. Plus, the girl was right. Among these dangerous strangers with their somewhat deranged leader, Nina was her only friend in the world. At the same time, she was without a doubt one of them. Inej had hugged Nina like a long lost sister, and all three boys were clearly fond of her, teasing and weird as they were.</p><p>Just as Hanne was pondering where Nina’s loyalty lay, the tall boy who had leered at her during the banquet came running. ‘Inej, fast, take the rope’, he shouted. The girl leaped out of her sitting position like a bobcat, and sprinted after the long legged Zemini. Wylan and Nina exchanged a worried look.</p><p>‘Damn it, Kaz’, the boy mumbled, and began talking to Nina about the new Parem he had developed. It didn’t seem to matter as far as Hanne was concerned. Wasn’t the whole purpose of this so called business deal to extract the infamous Nina Zenik on behalf of the Ravkan government, and, on the side, slaying Hanne father and destabilizing her country? Compared to that, did it actually matter if this Kaz character was into this new Parem? Suddenly, Wylan and Nina were on their feet.</p><p>‘Jesper’, Nina cried.</p><p>The lanky figure was weighted down by the boy in his arms. He dropped to his knees and looked at them imploringly. Wylan swore under his breath. ‘Idiot’. ‘The ice gave way and he fell into a crevasse’, Jesper replied hotly. ‘Could have happened to anyone’.</p><p>‘Can you heal him?’, he asked Hanne.</p><p>Hanne didn’t know if she could or if she should or if she even cared to try. ‘He murdered my father’, she said in a small voice.</p><p>At that Inej appeared at Jesper’s side. With one swift move she had a blade at Hanne’s throat. ‘He dies, you die, is that motivation enough?’</p><p>Nina inhaled sharply. ‘That is not a fight you want, Inej’.</p><p>‘No, but it is one I will have’.</p><p>Hanne placed her hands on the ice cold neck, barely feeling a pulse. She moved her hands, trying to focus on heartbeat, blood flow and warmth. She raised the body temperature, and color returned to the skin. Some more, and more, and. Kaz screamed, and scrambled away from her touch.</p><p>‘Druja’, he screamed. ‘Bad, bad which’.</p><p>Nina was outraged: ‘She saved your life, you ungrateful jerk’.</p><p>‘She almost boiled me like a lobster’ Kaz protested.</p><p>‘You do look flushed’, Nina admitted. ‘And are your eyebrows a little singed?’</p><p>Kaz coughed: ‘Why do I get a crew with three Grisha with one who is creepy and two incompetent?’</p><p>Inej started laughing so hard that she doubled over. Catching her breath she pressed out ‘For a devil, you really don’t handle heat very well. I can’t wait to tell my parents about this’.</p><p>Kaz Brekker balled a handful of snow in his fist and threw it at her face. She pounced on him like a cat on a mouse. They rolled over in the snow kissing. ‘Oh you’re hot’, the scary bobcat girl moaned and started giggling again.</p><p>The tall guy, Jesper, cleared his throat, and busied himself making a fire. Hanne realized that nobody would thank her and huddled back into the furs. With a shudder she wondered what Nina’s friends in Ravka might be like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>The ice had frozen their lives in a dull routine of survival punctuated by hunger and exhaustion. Each morning, after a sparse meal of dried reindeer meat, they started out walking, then trotted, then dragged themselves through an eternal landscape of snow and rocks. Inej with her steely discipline honed by the thrill of the high wire, the cruelties of the Barrel and the dangers of the open sea scouted out the route ahead. She reported back to Kaz who kept track of their progress on a map that, in typical fashion, nobody else was allowed to see.</p><p>Each night, they slept in pairs around the fire, sharing the furs and attempting to trap every last bit of body heat. If Wylan was uncomfortable with the arrangement he didn’t say. Jesper both liked and dreaded the familiar comfort of the boy in his arms. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would take to get this back and if he wanted it.</p><p>When Jesper woke up, he saw that Kaz was melting snow and pouring it into a cup. Inej was nowhere to be seen, not that this was any indication to her whereabouts. Somehow, the Wraith could become one with her surroundings if she wanted to, even in these barren lands.</p><p>Jesper made a decision as he peeled himself out of the furs, careful not to wake Wylan.</p><p>‘Come with me, Kaz. Get your gun’.</p><p>Jesper shook out his limbs and swiftly moved away from the makeshift camp. He had only half expected Kaz to follow, so he allowed himself a smile when he fell into step beside him.</p><p>‘How long do we have before Inej will be back?’, Jesper asked.</p><p>Kaz raised an eyebrow: ‘An hour or two. What did you have in mind?’</p><p>Jesper caught Kaz’ chin in his hand and angled his face up. He looked into his impossibly dark eyes and shook his head.</p><p>‘You are high as a kite’.</p><p>Kaz expression shut down and he tried to step out of reach, but Jesper simply followed his movement, stepping in closer, and was rewarded by Kaz catching his breath.</p><p>Closing eyes that had betrayed too much Kaz said coldly: ‘I don’t need a lecture’.</p><p>‘And you won’t get one from me’.</p><p>Jesper lightly moved his hand over Kaz’ cheek, tracing his sharp bones and the dark circle under his eye.</p><p>He stepped back and with a wide grin announced: ‘I am taking you hunting. Ever shot rabbits?’</p><p>It turned out that Kaz hadn’t. Not even rats, which was more likely, considering where he grew up. He clearly was a good shot, but his skill came from Barrel brawls and shootouts, where the targets were larger, and less adapt at hiding.</p><p>Jesper showed him how to read tracks, how to keep his eyes trained on the moving prey and how to take a clean shot. Kaz missed the first couple of times and swore under his breath. Jesper could tell though that he was enjoying the challenge. His own bullets of course always hit their mark.</p><p>‘Show off’, Kaz huffed.</p><p>Jesper laughed.</p><p>‘My mother taught me how to shoot. We went hunting on horseback. She made her own gunpowder. She was a fabricator, too. She understood me like no one else. I was never bored around her’.</p><p>As they pocketed their kill, Kaz spoke hesitantly:</p><p>‘Wylan mentioned your mother. How she died saving a young girl.’</p><p>Jesper let out an exasperated breath. ‘Wy likes that story. It highlights how I inherited both Grisha powers and virtue’.</p><p>Kaz looked at him sideways: ‘I am sorry she’s dead’, he said simply.</p><p>Jesper smiled: ‘I am also never bored around you.’</p><p>And with that, they picked their way back to camp in companionable silence.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Hanne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hanne</strong>
</p><p>In just one night, Hanne had watched her father die, lost her home and any chance to see her mother, childhood friends, neighbors, teachers or really anyone she knew ever again. Now she was about to part permanently with her country, its language and its customs. And yet, she could not wait to get on that ship, that would take her away to a distant shore where she and Nina would eventually split from these terrible people. It had been the longest two weeks of her life.</p><p>Despite her desire to reach the Wraith though, she was absolutely certain she could not get on the ledge that stretched endlessly along the razor sharp rocks that formed the impossibly steep cliff that they were supposed to scale down on the other side towards the bay.</p><p>‘I can’t’, she said categorically.</p><p>‘You can hold my hand’, Nina suggested softly.</p><p>Inej stopped short: ‘Holding hands does not make anyone safer, it only means that two people will fall to their death’.</p><p>Hanne acknowledged that Inej was a trained high-wire acrobat, so presumably, she was correct and not just hurtful. To Hanne though it sounded exactly how these criminal chose to spend their lives: Holding onto each other, running out of exploding buildings, into gun fire or knife fights if bombs and bullets were out. It was as if death didn’t like them much, and, really, who could blame it?</p><p>The Suli straightened her posture as she surveyed her group. If she was concerned about her lover, it certainly didn’t register on her face. With her foot, Inej drew a line in the snow. ‘You can walk this line, you can cross. There’s a rope for you to propel down once you are around the bend’.</p><p>To Hanne’s surprise, Kaz was actually the first on the ledge, and traversed it swiftly despite his limp. ‘All clear’, he yelled a short while after he rounded the bend and disappeared from sight. Hanne swallowed. She knew that she was now the only weak link remaining and any chance of a different route had disappeared with the boy they called dirtyhands.</p><p>One by one the strange crew members embarked on the last stretch of their long expedition across the nordic ice. Each one mastered the obstacle without issue, and only Wylan hesitated for long enough that his fear became perceivable. With each person moving along the abyss, Hanne’s panic grew until it reached insurmountable heights. Her breathing became slightly shallow. She caught Nina’s eye, who looked at her full of concern. If she asked Nina, would she stay behind? Could they find another way out? Hanne steeled herself as she came to a decision: ‘Go ahead, Nina’.</p><p>Inej gave Nina a brilliant smile: ‘See you at the boats, I got this ‘.</p><p>Nina gave Hanne one last encouraging nod before she had to turn her attention towards the treacherous passage.</p><p>As soon as Nina was out of sight, Inej dropped the smile. Her gaze turned to frost as she ever so slightly rolled her shoulders and pulled a thin, shiny blade from her back.</p><p>‘Crooks in the Barrel call this kind steel. It’s supposed to be a relatively painless death’.</p><p>‘I am going to try and find another way, just let me go. What’s it to you?’ Hanne protested, taking a step back away from the girl.</p><p>‘Kaz and I don’t leave loose ends’, Inej responded matter of factly.</p><p>‘Your choice is to die right now or give the climb a try’.</p><p>Hanne stood up and weighed her chances against her opponent, but before she could raise her hands, Inej had moved around her and Hanne could feel the knife point at her back.</p><p>‘Ready?’ Inej asked, and gave her a shove forward. ‘The moment you pause on the ledge, I will have this knife in your lungs’.</p><p>Hanne’s pulse was racing with every step she forced herself to take. The blade had already pierced her skin, and she felt a warm trickle of blood on her back.</p><p>‘Don’t pause, I’d hate to loose the blade’, Inej reminded her pitilessly.</p><p>Once they rounded the bend in the cliff and reached the other side, Hanne could make out a small stretch of rocky beach and two rowboats waiting.</p><p>The only problem was that they were waiting at sea level. Inej and Hanne were far, far above.</p><p>Inej’s look was almost amused: ‘You want to go back?’</p><p>Inej secured a rope sling around Hanne’s waist and legs, without giving explanations. Hanne stood stock still, focused on not falling down. Finally, after she double-checked each knot, Inej met Hanne’s eyes.</p><p>‘You almost made it’ she said and pushed Hanne off the cliff.</p><p>Hanne screamed as she fell, first backwards, then as the rope caught she smashed sideways into the rocks, cutting her cheek.</p><p>‘I suggest using those long legs to push away from the cliff’, Inej shouted from above.</p><p>When Hanne’s long legs at long last touched actual ground, she was shaking so badly that it was hard to stand left alone walk. She managed a few steps to the shoreline though, where she threw up in the waves.</p><p>As she was steadying her shaking hands, getting ready to do some serious damage to that deranged Suli killer, she witnessed Nina hugging Inej fiercely:</p><p>‘You brought her down’, she cried. ‘I owe you ‘.</p><p>‘The usual fare of waffles?’, Inej laughed.</p><p>‘Don’t get ideas. You owe me actual money, Kaz’, Jesper grinned.</p><p>Kaz sighed: ‘I should not underestimate my captain love. It’s an expensive mistake’.</p><p>‘She had a knife at my back’, Hanne yelled in frustration.</p><p>Inej shrugged:</p><p>‘It is a useful trick with deckhands who panic in their first storm. You give them something or rather someone to be even more scared of. Specht showed me’. She shrugged and looked at Kaz: ‘He probably learned it from you’.</p><p>Kaz shook his head: ‘I don’t bother with threats‘.</p><p>Wylan pointed to the Wraith. ‘Let’s get on board. I can’t wait for Nina to meet the cook’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 7: I hold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Kaz leaned on the railing and watched the Fjerdan coastline disappear.</p><p>They had made it out. Four million Kruege richer, leaving destruction in their wake, Nina alive and well, and so far, they had even managed to keep her new favorite Fjerdan from dying. Someone might still push Hanne overboard though.</p><p>Kaz overheard Inej checking in with her first mate. Specht reported: ‘The winds are in our favor, we will be back in Ketterdam in less than a week’.</p><p>‘I like the sound of that’, Inej replied, though it was clear that she had reached home the second she set foot on board of the Wraith.</p><p>As far as Kaz was concerned, he was trying to survive, ideally without anyone noticing how badly he was struggling. He had run out of Parem on the last stretch of their trek. The dregs of powder were enough to get his bad leg across the ledge and down the cliff.  Withdrawal hit hard now that he was on the ship, which was just as well. Kaz was used to physical pain, and used to hiding it from others. Jesper would know, but keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Wylan was a different story, and Kaz mentally prepared for the inevitable ‘I told you so’. However, the merchling hadn’t said a word about Parem during their journey across the ice. He seemed to be happy that Inej had forgiven him, and, rather understandably, he probably didn’t care much what Kaz was doing as long as it didn’t involve Jesper.</p><p>‘Wylan’, Kaz thought, with a sudden bout of happiness, ‘might even have some more’.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>‘Have you been avoiding me?’ Kaz asked as he set down next to him at the crammed messroom table. ‘Of course not’, Wylan answered, choking a little on the compromise between porridge and soup that was supper.</p><p>Coughing he added, ‘You don’t look well though. Is it maybe the food that doesn’t agree with you?’</p><p>Without looking up, Inej threw her spoon across the table at Wylan’s head. The assembled deckhands jeered.</p><p>‘My mistake: Clearly not the food’ Wylan recovered, wiping muck out of his hair. With fake concern he turned to Kaz ‘Maybe you caught the flu. I have some medicine if you are interested.’</p><p>Kaz squirmed like a worm that had been pinned down with needles. Wylan wasn’t usually cruel, but he had to admit he was rather enjoying himself.</p><p>‘Tell you what, I’ll give it to you after we’ve finished this excellent meal’.</p><p>Kaz merely nodded, and dipped his spoon defiantly into the soggy, lumpy grime, his hand shaking ever so slightly. Wylan had never liked the food on board better. He ate with deliberate slowness, chatting with crew members about shipping routes, and if monkeys made good pets. Apparently, they didn’t. Too vicious. Who would have thought.</p><p>When he finally pushed his chair back, Wylan caught Jesper’s eye, who looked at him incredulously. He gave him a thumbs up, and cheerfully said to Kaz ‘Come on pal, let’s see what we can do’. His sullen seat neighbor shot him a murderous glare.</p><p>‘Sea voyages simply aren’t my thing’, Kaz murmured. ‘You may want to file that away for future reference, pal’.</p><p>The moment they were on deck and out of earshot, Wylan couldn’t suppress it any longer, the need was too great: ‘I told you so’, he said with such vehemence he almost shouted.</p><p>Kaz ignored him. ‘Let’s go to my cabin’.</p><p>It was Inej’s cabin of course. Kaz did have a problem with insubordination on board, among many other things, Wylan observed. He went along anyway, as this setup served him well.</p><p>Once they were inside with the door closed, Kaz sank down on the cod. He did look terrible, and was clearly glad to get off his feet. Wylan felt a slight pang of guilt, but managed to ignore it. He simply grabbed a chair, and waited for what Kaz might have to say.</p><p>Finally, Kaz spoke up: ’What are you waiting for? Do you expect me to beg?’</p><p>Wylan waited a beat, leaned back in his chair and grinned: ’What makes you think you won’t?’</p><p>He was not terribly surprised when Kaz pulled a knife and threatened him: ‘As Jesper once explained to you, it is a lesson your tutors may not have covered, but you do not argue with a man who has a knife up his sleeve’.</p><p>At the memory, Wylan swallowed hard. It was one of the things he wished he had not been part of, and, in retrospect, he wasn’t sure what had shaken him more, taking the eye or drowning the maimed man. </p><p>‘You can have all the parem you want from me, I couldn’t care less’, he said emphatically, and watched as Kaz tentatively lowered his knife. ‘Look at us getting along’, Wylan thought and spoke his next words with care:</p><p>‘In return, I want you to stay out of Jesper’s life’.</p><p>Wylan was amazed that Kaz apparently hadn’t seen this coming. He watched as his face settled into a grimace of hatred. ‘At least he has to think about it’, Wylan mused, before the chair was kicked out from under him. Kaz kneeled on top of him, pressing a knife to his side.</p><p>‘I’ll punctuate the lung and you’ll drown in your own blood’.</p><p>‘That plan would work great if I had the parem on me’. With effort, Wylan kept his tone steady. He was starting to get worried. He remembered Kaz’ words after he murdered Oomen. ‘Maybe I am not in a very rational mood’. He certainly seemed not to be his most rational self right now. Time to relent.</p><p>‘Get off me and I’ll help you.’</p><p>Kaz scrambled back, but kept his eyes tracked on Wylan’s every move.  Wylan got up slowly, and removed a syringe from Inej’s weapons chest. ‘You’re sure?’, he asked, and without waiting for an answer he already knew, moved in to place the injection. Except that he actually rammed the needle in Kaz’ shoulder. He jumped out of reach, and smiled triumphantly.</p><p>‘I clean up my messes. Kaz. I’ll keep you under for a couple of days. Three at most. Afterwards, you’ll be okay, physically at least’.</p><p>Kaz spoke with an unprecedented level of menace in his voice ‘I’ll take your right hand for this’.</p><p>Wylan forced out a laugh and said with more conviction than he felt: ‘Kaz, you should get used to the idea that I am not particularly scared of you. None of your love interests would stay if you maimed me.’  </p><p>Kaz moaned ’I don’t care’, as he struggled to stay on his feet.</p><p>Wylan sighed ’A good policy. I sure wish I didn’t’.</p><p>‘If you drop the knife, I can help you to bed’, he offered.</p><p>‘No’.</p><p>Wylan sighed, waited until dirtyhands had collapsed painfully onto the floor, and dragged him to the cod. ‘Hell of a flu’, he muttered, and in his mind started working on his story for Inej.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Nina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nina</strong>
</p><p>Nina stood on deck, and willed the ship to move faster. She wanted land under her feet and edible food on her plate. She longed for the noise, the people, the colors, the wares, the dangers, the buzz, hell, even the smell of Ketterdam. In her year there, the damp city had become home to her. She hadn’t admitted it before. Driven by grief, by her mission to Fjerda and her debt to Matthias, it had been easy to walk away from the Dregs and their filthy little thiefdom. Even now, her visit would be brief. War was coming, and she was a soldier in the second army. She would fight, and maybe die, for Ravka. But not without eating all the waffles she could beforehand.</p><p>Nina watched Jesper and Kaz at the stern of the ship. They were standing unusually close together. If she didn’t know better, she would say that Jesper had Kaz cornered. Curious, she moved a little closer. Kaz had his back to her, and Jesper’s attention was focused solely on the boy in front of him, his face worried.</p><p>‘Let it go Kaz’.</p><p>‘I can’t, Jes. You know what I am, and so does Wylan. I cannot tolerate this.’</p><p>‘I know what Wylan did’, Jesper interrupted. ‘I know, and you know, and nobody else does. It doesn’t hurt your reputation, only your pride.’</p><p>‘Which is very important to me’.</p><p>‘He helped you Kaz. Because he is a good person. So I am asking you to let it go. As a favor to me.’</p><p>‘And then we’re even?’</p><p>‘If that’s what you want to be’.</p><p>To Nina’s astonishment, Kaz nodded in agreement. Then she stared, as she watched Jesper touch his hand. It was the briefest of gestures, but there was a lot in it that didn’t meet the eye, yet tugged at a string in the heart. She turned, and briskly walked the other way.</p><p>That evening in the messroom, Kaz stood up to make an announcement.</p><p>‘I will be bunking with the Hoi Paloi tonight. My captain love wants to spend the last night on board with Nina’.</p><p>A shadow crossed Hanne’s face. Nina was about to say something, but Kaz beat her to it: ‘Perfectly innocent, I assure you. Something about Kerch drinking songs’. With a look in Wylan’s direction he added ‘Word of advice: jealousy is not an attractive trait’.</p><p>Nina shook her head. She would have words with Brekker at some point. Tonight though, tonight, she would drink and sing with her best friend, the bravest woman she knew with a singing voice that rivaled her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>They sat together in Inej’s cabin on the cod. Inej leaned her head against Nina’s shoulder. She had wanted this one evening of just the two of them, a remnant of what they had been to each other during their time in the Dregs. She was close to Nina in ways she wasn’t with Jesper and Wylan, and Kaz had always been a different story.</p><p>‘I am impressed how easy it is for you to let go’, Inej confided. ‘I tried to be a different person when I was at the Menagerie but I couldn’t quite do it, nor could I forget. But here you are, just Nina. You even start looking like yourself again’.</p><p>Nina smiled sheepishly. ‘Hanne needed some practice with tailoring, and to rebuild her confidence after the thing with Kaz’.</p><p>Inej giggled, but turned abruptly serious at the look on her friend’s face.</p><p>‘Does nobody like Hanne?’, Nina asked with a shaky laugh.</p><p>‘It’s enough that you like her, Inej lied. In her experience, it wasn’t.</p><p>‘Hmmm’. Nina made an uncommitted noise, and changed the subject: ‘You and Kaz seem weirdly happy’.</p><p>Inej nodded. ‘It is weird though. He can suddenly touch me. He couldn’t before. He couldn’t bare touching someone’s skin, unless in a fight’. Telling Nina felt like a betrayal, and maybe it was, but she needed to talk to someone.</p><p>‘I don’t know how he did it’, she confessed what was bothering her. ‘He won’t tell me. Some rubbish about a magician not explaining his tricks’.</p><p>Nina gave her a searching look: ‘Do you not know or do you not want to know?’, she asked.</p><p>Inej was surprised, and tried to decode the meaning underlying her friends words. She gave up: ‘Not quite sure I follow, Nina’.</p><p>An odd expression washed over her friend’s face. Doubt, or pity perhaps. It was there, and gone. When Nina spoke her voice was warm and steady.</p><p>‘Kaz encouraged you to leave Ketterdam. Pretty out of character. Next time you see him, he’s all lovey-dovey, Wylan hates him, and Jesper and Wylan are broken up’.</p><p>Nina paused, and looked at her expectantly. ‘Still no idea what Kaz might have done or who would never turn him away for help?’</p><p>‘No’, Inej moaned. ‘He didn’t. Not Jesper of all people ‘.</p><p>‘To be fair, I was in Ravka.’ Nina threw in. ‘And I would have turned him away anyway’, she amended hastily as Inej glared at her.</p><p>‘Oh Kaz, what have you done this time’, Inej thought miserably, and put her head in her hands. Jesper had a history of desire for the impossible. She imagined Kaz trying, struggling. He must have been so vulnerable, anyone with a heart would have fallen for him.</p><p>‘There’s more’, said Nina.</p><p>‘Drinking songs’, decided Inej.</p><p>‘It is not your place to tell me. I will ask for truth when he’s ready.’</p><p>She smiled at Nina. ‘This is our night on ship, and I won’t spend it talking about Kaz’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part 8: The world will end</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>On the docks in Ketterdam harbor, Wylan looked at his uneasy companions: ‘This is where we part ways then. I need to see to my mother and my business. I left Smeet in charge for too long’.</p><p>Kaz gave him one of his quizzical looks: ‘I thought you didn’t trust Smeet’.</p><p>Wylan rolled his eyes. ‘You and Knocker really hit it off, didn’t you?’. He considered leaving it at that, but he had held back so much for so long, that it felt good to be talking. Even to Kaz.</p><p>‘You were right: Smeet is an honest man. An honest man who thinks he may have been played. It was allegedly through his office that the information about the Jurda consortium was leaked. He was looking into getting my father released by locating Jan Rietveld. I couldn’t have that, of course, so I traced his contacts and intervened where I could. In the end it didn’t go anywhere.’</p><p>Kaz lifted an eyebrow: ‘Jesper might not have got bored of playing house with you if you had let him in on your little exploits’.</p><p>Wylan shrugged, determined not to show how much the comment stung. ‘I didn’t want him to worry about his father. You know how close they are’.</p><p>At that, Jesper came running. He didn’t slow down, but crashed into Wylan, and pulled him into his arms.</p><p>Breathlessly, he spoke: ‘I didn’t want you to hear it from anyone else. Word is all over the harbor. I am sorry Wylan. Your father is dead’.</p><p>Wylan was dimly aware that Inej and Nina decided they would stay for the funeral. He heard Hanne complain ‘I thought his father was a villain, too? Why does he get to grieve?’ and Kaz’ sharp retort ‘Because we like him, that’s why.’</p><p>Mostly though he was aware of Jesper’s arms around him, and the way his embrace muffled the rest of the world.</p><p>He focused on Jesper’s voice: ‘Come on Wy, I’ll take you home’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Nina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nina</strong>
</p><p>Kaz had booked them into a hotel in the university district. His gang didn’t know he was back in town, and for reasons he didn’t care to share, he wanted to keep it that way. Kaz was clearly chewing on something, trying to come to a decision. Personally, Nina thought she had a pretty good idea what occupied dirtyhands’ mind these days.</p><p>Nina, Hanne, Kaz and Inej walked around the university district like they were students, stopping in one of the small cafes for a cup of coffee or a plate of waffles. Nina watched Kaz and Inej hold hands and kiss, having to admire their stubborn refusal to acknowledge the inevitable separation that was looming ahead.</p><p>They were a quiet group. Kaz wasn’t exactly a chatterbox, snide comments and sharp retorts aside. Nina tried to tell her friends about her mission in Fjerda, while avoiding details that were painful for Hanne, which was unfortunately almost everything. Inej regaled them with stories of her time on board the Wraith and news she had heard about the kingdoms, mostly gossip from the harbors where her crew had stocked up on provisions. The others mainly listened, and sometimes Nina filed away a bit of information as useful for the triumvirate.</p><p>Occasionally, Inej would meet up with Jesper and Wylan, who were busy organizing the funeral in the countryside. Nina and Hanne sometimes joined her, and sometimes decided to spend time alone. Kaz always opted to stay in their hotel room.</p><p>On one such afternoon, Nina knocked on the door of the room Kaz shared with Inej. She didn’t wait for an answer before opening the door: ‘Got a minute?’</p><p>‘Apparently so’, Kaz replied dryly.</p><p>He was lying on the bed, staring at the sealing.</p><p>Nina flopped down on the bed next to him. She had thought about how to have this conversation, and decided Kaz’ predicament merited a musical approach:</p><p>‘I’m riding the new river boat’, she sang as loud and false as ever into his ear.</p><p>‘Stop it Nina’, Kaz recoiled.</p><p>‘You know the song?’, Nina smiled sweetly.</p><p>‘I know your voice’, he replied sourly.</p><p>‘Remember the line ‘You can’t love two and in your thieving heart be true’?, Nina prompted.</p><p>‘No, I stopped listening at ‘You can’t love one and have any fun’. I have a short attention span’, Kaz answered, his demeanor a mixture of wary and defensive.</p><p>‘You’re a floozie’, Nina teased not without warmth.</p><p>‘It takes one to know one’.</p><p>‘I am a flirt, there’s a difference’, she said. ‘I am able to focus on what’s important to me’.</p><p>‘Hanne’? He laughed. ‘If one of mine dies, I still have a spare, so I won’t end up with a sullen Valkyrie as fill-in’.</p><p>In response, Nina hit his shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise, she hoped.</p><p>Time to change topics, she decided, and pressed on:</p><p>‘Wylan told me about your little fling with Parem. How is that going for you?’</p><p>‘Fine’.</p><p>Kaz, tightlipped as ever.</p><p>‘Are you over Parem?’, she demanded.</p><p>He made a noncommittal noise and asked back: ‘Are you?’</p><p>Nina let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Again, I am able to focus on what’s important to me. You may want to find out what that is’.</p><p>At least that got him to look at her.</p><p>‘Did you tell Inej?’, was all he wanted to know.</p><p>Nina gave him a pitying look: ‘She fell in love with a monster. You think she’ll drop you because it turns out you’re also a junkie and a cheat?’</p><p>He shrugged: ‘People are funny that way’.</p><p>Nina gave him a long look. Extremely carefully, as if touching a snake in the woods like she once did on a dare, she brushed his hair out of his forehead.</p><p>‘Come on, sit at the mirror for me. I will give you a haircut’.</p><p>Nina had never been a good tailor, but she did a pretty good job, all things considered. Kaz held very still. She even caught him smile as she kept humming her song for him.</p><p>They were cleaning up the mess of hair on the floor when Hanne barged in: ‘Are you done lecturing the addict? I want to go eat waffles.’ She stopped and pretended, unsuccessfully, to be abashed ‘Did I just say that in Kerch?’.</p><p>Kaz muttered ‘Valkyrie’ under his breath, and Nina laughed.</p><p>Hanne looked at Kaz: ‘You look nicer’.</p><p>‘You mean nice?’, he asked.</p><p>‘No’, Hanne shook her head, and turned to Nina ‘Shall we?’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Wylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wylan</strong>
</p><p>It was  a good funeral, all things considered. Few of the council men had shown up, but then, Wylan hadn’t exactly invited them. Jesper and he had decided against a big production. Just enough to not make a scandal, or more of a scandal, given the circumstances. It had been hard enough to navigate where to seat his mother and Alys. The young widow looked well. She had brought an adorable baby girl. He had held his half-sister for a second, before his mother had opened her arms demandingly, and rocked the baby gently throughout the rest of the service. That part went better than expected.</p><p> </p><p>Wylan had invited Cornelis Smeet to speak at the service. The lawyer focused on his father’s achievements as a business leader, and made only a short reference to the troubled times that had befallen the tycoon during the last year of his life. Wylan had managed a few words that weren’t too unkind, and Alys had sobbed very prettily, likely over the lack of inheritance.</p><p> </p><p>When it was over at last, Jesper had to help Alys to the exit, where Adem Bajan was waiting to take the grieving widow home to her lake house – which actually belonged to Maria Hendriks, but Wylan wasn’t going to press that point.</p><p> </p><p>He stood at the exit and shook hands, trying to give his best impression of solemn grief that would nonetheless keep all business transactions uninterrupted.</p><p> </p><p>When the chapel was almost empty, he suddenly found himself next to Kaz Brekker. Yet again, dirtyhands wanted to talk.</p><p>‘I won’t pretend to know what you are going through. When my father got killed in a plowing accident I mourned a decent man who was well-liked in the village’.</p><p>Wylan snorted, tired of charades: ‘A plow in Ketterdam?’</p><p>Kaz said quietly: ‘I grew up on a farm. I came to town when I was nine’.</p><p>Wylan huffed in surprise. ‘A farm boy. Like Jesper’.</p><p>Kaz shook his head: ‘We bond more over our shared love of crime than our farming days, I assure you’. After a pause, he voiced the question that Wylan had been struggling with: ‘Now that he’s dead, are you still eager to lose your fortune?’</p><p>Wylan shrugged: ‘I am not sure. I tried most of my life to please him and the past year to spite him, I don’t know what I want’.</p><p> </p><p>On an impulse, Wylan motioned for Kaz to follow as he walked out of the chapel towards the rows of beautifully tended graves, decorated with impressive works of masonry. At the outskirts of the cemetery he leaned his head against a grey stone wall, looking up at a clear blue sky. Kaz stood next to him, waiting.</p><p>‘The triumvirate is very pleased’, Wylan said at last.</p><p>‘They should be’, Kaz responded forcefully, arrogant as ever.</p><p>‘The Druskelle have started rounding up Grisha sympathizers. Ordinary Fjerdan without any powers. If they continue down that path, they’ll soon have a true uprising on their hands’.</p><p>‘Sounds like our plan worked’, Kaz sounded pleased.</p><p>‘A lot of people will get hurt or die’, Wylan objected. And after a pause he added ‘I don’t want to become like you’.</p><p>‘Then don’t’.</p><p>They both were silent for a minute pretending this was actually a choice.</p><p>Finally, Kaz seemed to be ready to ask the question that Wylan suspected had occupied large parts of his ever scheming mind during the time leading up to the funeral: ‘What are you planning for parem? I want to be prepared’.</p><p>Wylan wasn’t fooled. ‘You want to buy it’.</p><p>‘I am smarter than asking that of you’, Kaz protested.</p><p>‘I have decided to destroy it’.</p><p>Kaz nodded. ‘I am sure that is for the best’.</p><p> </p><p>There was another reason why Wylan had wanted to talk to Kaz, one thing that he could set right. ‘I’ll tell Jes about what happened in the spring’, he blurted out.</p><p>‘That would be foolish’ Kaz replied.</p><p>‘It would be honest’.</p><p>Kaz gave him a sideways look: ‘You remember how I once that said there were no good men in Ketterdam, the climate didn’t agree with them’.</p><p>Wylan looked back incredulously: ‘Right after you dangled a man by his feet off the watch tower and let him drop to his death? Kind of hard to forget’.</p><p>Kaz grinned: ‘I like my quotes to be memorable’.</p><p>His voice was sincere though when he continued: ‘I was wrong. You are a good man Wylan, or at least the best approximation that this city has to offer’.</p><p>At this, Wylan was too stunned to respond.</p><p>After a pause, Kaz continued with a proposition:</p><p>‘If you are in no hurry to lose your fortune, I could take the jurda you’ve been stockpiling off your hands. Seeing as you have no use for it anymore. I’ll give you my share of the payout, and an additional million in business shares. You can have Jesper take a look if you don’t trust me’.</p><p>Wylan laughed. ‘A business deal at his funeral. My father would have liked it, I suppose’.</p><p>‘The deal is the deal?’</p><p>‘The deal is the deal’.</p><p> With that, Kaz started to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>A farm boy, Wylan mused. A farm boy who had liked his dad. No bastard from the Barrel after all. Suddenly, something clicked:</p><p>‘Your name is Kaz Rietveld’, he called after the cruel, treacherous, thieving, violent Barrel boss, who was, on occasion, tentatively, a friend.</p><p>Kaz turned around: ‘What is this supposed to be? Some Rumpelstielsken trick?’</p><p>Wylan shrugged: ‘You didn’t tear yourself in half, so I guess it didn’t work’.</p><p>Kaz gave him his best ruthless smile: ‘Wait and see, Wylan. Wait and see’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Inej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 9: Suffice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inej</strong>
</p><p>They were standing on the docks in Fifth Harbor, looking down at the Wraith. It’s gangplank was lowered, the ship was demanding its captain on board. Kaz held Inej’s hand like he had done when they had welcomed her parents to Ketterdam.</p><p>‘When you’ve disposed of Nina and her Fjerdan Valkyrie, will you turn your ship back to Ketterdam?’</p><p>‘Not anytime soon. Thanks to you I have plenty of Kruege to sail and scorch slaver ships’.</p><p>‘I am not good at goodbyes’.</p><p>Inej smiled: ‘I know, you simply let go’.</p><p>‘I don’t want to’, Kaz confessed, looking miserable.</p><p>Inej felt terrible, and was getting impatient at the same time: ‘You got me a ship, what did you expect? That I keep it in the harbor and shrub the decks in the name of Ghezen?’</p><p>After a pause she offered: ‘You could sail with me’.</p><p>‘Under your command? I make a very bad subordinate, ask the Shuhan pirates’.</p><p>He was right of course. There was no ship large enough for both of them. She sighed inwardly, and finally brought up the topic she had been avoiding.</p><p>‘I know about you and Jesper. He helped you. And maybe more?’</p><p>He didn’t answer, just squeezed her hand more tightly. That was Kaz for you.</p><p>With a laugh that was only slightly forced she asked ‘You know what they say about sailors?’</p><p>‘A lover in every harbor’, she answered her own question.</p><p>He looked at her and raised an eyebrow: ‘And what about captains?’</p><p>This time, her smile was genuine: ‘They have two’.</p><p>She pulled him with her towards the gangplank.</p><p>No sailor sets to sea to drown, but death was always with her from the moment she stepped on board. The Barrel, as Inej knew well, was not at all safer than the ocean, and in either case, there would be no grave. No mourners, no funerals, that’s how they lived. With that in mind, Inej made it count when she kissed him.</p><p>It was time for her final request: ‘I would like to find you here when I return. With Ketterdam in one piece. Do you think you can manage that?’</p><p>He wouldn’t promise. ‘Impossible for me to judge. You know what they say though: Hope springs eternal’.</p><p>She smiled warily: The Suli saying is different. The Suli say, hope is the last to die.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Jesper Fahey was having a very good night. He was at the tables for the first time in almost a year, and damn if he wasn’t winning. A beautiful woman on his arm, laughing, flirting  and joking with everyone around him, he ordered more champagne and raised the stakes. His exuberant mood had a gravitational pull on the room. He was the center of attention, and from the looks of it, he was determined to play until his luck ran out, and then some.</p><p>His luck ran out somewhat sooner than expected though, because a very drunk sailor flounced in and, without warning, flung himself at Jesper, knocking over his chair. The winning hand the Zemini was holding flew out of his grasp, the cards scattered uselessly on the carpet. ‘You cheat’, the sailor yelled in a drunk snarl, ‘I want my money back’. Jesper was trying to laugh it all off, but seemingly out of nowhere cards were pulled from his shirt sleeves and flung into the air. As the onlookers gasped, Jesper and his assailant smashed into the game table, spilling cards, drinks and Kruege.</p><p>The bruisers had them out in less than a minute, and only a quick sprint saved Jesper and the suddenly surprisingly spry and sober sailor from a more severe beating.</p><p>Under a bridge, Jesper stopped and caught his breath enough to gasp: ‘Damn it Kaz. I was winning’.</p><p>‘I know. I am quite the prize.’</p><p>Jesper sank down on the grimy cobblestones and leaned his back against the wet curve of the bridge. Kaz peered down at him.</p><p>‘You must have walked away from the tables with worse’, Kaz tried.</p><p>‘Hardly. Why are you here?’</p><p>Kaz considered the question. He was there because Wylan had asked him to, and had sounded truly worried. It didn’t seem like a smart thing to admit though, so Kaz shrugged:</p><p>Maybe I didn’t want to be alone tonight’.</p><p>’Inej has sailed then?’</p><p>Apparently, that hadn’t been a smart thing to say either. Kaz tried to change tactics: ’Let’s play a game, a wager. I win, you come with me, you win, I’ll leave you alone’.</p><p>Jesper stared at the dark canal water.</p><p>Taking his silence as agreement, Kaz continued: ‘Two truth and a lie. Jordie was my younger brother, firebox landed me on the Reaper’s Barge when I was nine, and I am not cheating’.</p><p>Jesper replied hotly: ‘You are cheating and everything you say is a lie’.</p><p>‘Wrong. Are you coming?’</p><p>Jesper stood up, but didn’t move. He was a bit of a sore loser tonight.</p><p>‘You called me Jordie before. So that’s how you see me? A little brother you need to patronize?’</p><p>Kaz laughed: ‘I assure you, I had no incestuous feelings for Jordie. Plus, he was my older brother’.</p><p>‘Oh’. Jesper seemed to be chewing on the implication of this answer.</p><p>On an impulse, Kaz went to his knees, his bad leg screaming in protest, and busied himself with Jesper’s belt buckle.</p><p>‘What are you doing’? Jesper sounded incredulous.</p><p>‘Well, if you have to ask, I am not doing it right’, Kaz mumbled.</p><p>Jesper shook his head as he pulled him to his feet and held him at arms’ length: ‘I don’t want you like this’.</p><p>Kaz raised an eyebrow: ‘That’s new’.</p><p>Jesper sighed: ‘I don’t want you in a dark alley because you think that it’ll stop me from being mad at you. I am a sharpshooter and a gambler, but I try to keep my love life light’.</p><p>Kaz was stunned. He stood very still, and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them as he felt Jesper’s knuckles brush his cheek. Jesper held his gaze, and suddenly smiled: ’So you swam across the harbor off the Reaper’s Barge at nine? Impressive. You must have been a scrappy little thing’.</p><p>Kaz let out a breath that might have been a laugh: ‘I used my brother’s decaying body as a float’.</p><p>Jesper made a face and shrugged: ‘I am sure he didn’t mind. He was your older brother after all’.</p><p>Light. Kaz thought about how this conversation would have gone with anyone else, and decided he could get used to light.</p><p>‘Can we go now?, he asked. ‘I got us the same room. Just tonight. Tomorrow you can start spending your life in a gambling parlor for all I care’.</p><p>He turned, and, with relief, heard Jesper follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Jesper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper</strong>
</p><p>They had slept late and spent the morning in bed. It had been tricky to convince Kaz that this was a thing that could be fun, but he had managed. All Jesper wanted to do was to lie there as long as possible and shut out the rest of Ketterdam. But of course, they couldn’t, so he eventually got up to get dressed.</p><p>‘I will return to the Slat today.’ Kaz announced chipper as he buttoned up a crisp white shirt. ‘I suppose every vacations has to end sometime. What are your plans?’</p><p>Kaz handed Jesper his coat.</p><p>Jesper was thoroughly distracted by considering all the uncertainties his future held, but even with that he didn’t miss the quick slide of hand with which Kaz put a letter into his coat pocket. He was sure he had meant for him to see it, and wondered what it would say.</p><p>Jesper tried to infuse some enthusiasm into his voice. ’I will go to Ravka and enlist in the army’.</p><p>‘As sharpshooter or Grisha?’</p><p>‘Both, if they’ll let me’.</p><p>Kath seemed to considered this. ‘You would be good at it’, he admitted. After a pause he offered: ’I want you to stay’.</p><p>Jesper raised his eyebrows: ’Did you tell Inej the same thing?’.</p><p>Kaz smiled ruefully.</p><p>’That’s a yes, I figure’, Jesper muttered.</p><p>‘Yes, you’re staying?’</p><p>’No’.</p><p>Kaz wasn’t often unguarded, so Jesper paid attention as he said: ‘I would mean a lot to me if you stayed in Ketterdam, though I am not sure it’s the best choice’.</p><p>Jesper let his exasperation show: ‘And what am I supposed to do here? Do you want me to join the Dregs again?’</p><p>Kaz shook his head. ’That wouldn’t work. I cannot have this’ he gestured vaguely around the hotel room, ‘and order you around as my lieutenant’.</p><p>’I thought you liked ordering me around’, Jesper answered playfully.</p><p>‘I would find you distracting’, Kaz objected.</p><p>Jesper tried very hard, though likely unsuccessfully, to keep his emotions from showing on his face. ’So this is good-bye then’.</p><p>’How about I give you the Crow Club?’</p><p>Jesper laughed. ’You’d give me the largest source of income for your gang as a present?’</p><p>‘Of course not. I won’t learn your favorite flower either. You’ll buy it’.</p><p>‘I don’t have that kind of money’, a fact that Kaz knew full well.</p><p>‘Last I checked you had five million Kruege to your name. It pays well to work with me.’</p><p>‘For one thing, the crow club is worth twice as much. For another, most of my money is invested. My da handled it’. Jesper hadn’t liked it, but he could hardly say no after everything he had put his father through.  He shrugged ‘I own an impressive stretch of jurda farmland at the frontier in Novyi Zem’.</p><p>Kaz didn’t miss a beat. ‘So let’s trade’.</p><p>‘You’ll trade the Crow Club against jurda as far the eye can see? That’s insane.’</p><p>‘Maybe I am making a bad deal’, Kaz cocked his head. He looked extremely pleased with himself as he continued: ’Though I don’t think so. In fact, quite the opposite’.</p><p>‘You are serious?’, Jesper asked incredulously.</p><p>‘I may be a thieving, murdering monster, but I’ll keep to any deal you strike with me. Do you want it or not?’</p><p>Jesper saw himself walking the floor of the Crow Club. Ghezen, he would be able to play all night and fleece his own pockets. It sounded a lot more attractive than enlisting in the army.</p><p>’If you really want me to stay this badly, I agree to your ridiculous terms’.</p><p>‘The deal is the deal?’, Kaz asked.</p><p>‘The deal is the deal’, Jesper confirmed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaz</strong>
</p><p>Annika had set up her office in Per Haskell’s old room. She launched comfortably in an armchair, a lager in hand.</p><p>‘Welcome back’, she greeted her boss. It didn’t sound overly enthusiastic to Kaz.</p><p>Pim had pulled up a chair next to the table with his feet propped up. He didn’t bother to move.</p><p>‘We had it all under control of course’, he said, and Kaz detected more than a note of resentment in his tone.</p><p>This might require a fight, Kaz realized. The thought had crossed his mind, but he had always judged Pim and Annika as loyal. They had helped him reorganize the gang after his coup against Per Haskell, and, he reminisced fondly, had once broken two of Wylan’s ribs.</p><p>Annika looked Kaz straight in the eye. She seemed to make a decision, and when she spoke, her tone was openly hostile.</p><p>‘We pulled it off Kaz, but really. Next time you need a vacation, she drew out the word in disgust. ‘Like a merch’ Pim threw in disdainfully,</p><p>‘Next time you need a vacation, Annika continued, give us some warning, and don’t leave in the middle of negotiations with the Dime Lions. You can imagine how that went’, she sounded bitter now.</p><p>Kaz leaned on his cane, and fixed his two lieutenants with an icy glare:</p><p>‘Let me make one thing very clear, he rasped, the next person to mention the word vacation is going for a recreational swim in Fifth Harbor. Understood?’</p><p>Pim and Annika exchanged a look.</p><p>She shrugged: ‘Sure thing, boss.’</p><p>Now that he had his established his authority, it was acceptable to show them the goods. Kaz placed the attaché suitcase on the desk. ‘Travel pays. One million Kruege. Be careful with expenses for a while though.’</p><p>He could tell that Pim was about to ask why, but Annika seemed to sense that this question would not be well received. Instead she voiced a reasonable request: ‘Can I keep this office?’</p><p>‘No. Anything else?’</p><p>Pim grinned: ‘The weird kid who came for your coat, your vac... travel buddy. He is waiting upstairs’.</p><p>Annika’s smile was suddenly genuine. ‘That kid is something else. I want to keep him’.</p><p>‘And what would we do with an honest child?’, Kaz inquired.</p><p>Pim chuckled. ‘No idea, but I am with Annika on this. The boy sure knows a ton of random shit about crows’.</p><p> </p><p>Kaz shook his head and picked his painful way up two flights of stairs.</p><p>Back at his familiar dominion on the top floor he found Knocker standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, kneading his woolen hat in his hands.</p><p>Kaz acknowledged his presence with a nod, and sat down behind his desk.</p><p>Knocker stepped forward.</p><p>‘Wylan put us on that ship. You are the one who got us off’.</p><p>He squared his shoulders. ‘I am ready to take the tattoo’.</p><p>Kaz wasn’t often speechless and, on principle, never stunned. He shook his head and remembered belatedly to close his mouth.</p><p>‘To join the Dregs’. Knocker looked at Kaz like he was a little slow on the uptake. ‘Annika showed me hers. The Crow drinking the last sip out of the goblet. Dregs. It’s clever, I like it’.</p><p>Kaz, who recalled where Annika had taken her tattoo, grinned despite himself: ‘I bet you did, kiddo.’</p><p>He held up a hand to ward off any further stream of words.</p><p>‘Knocker, I will let you know if I ever need an avid reader who plays a mean game of checkers. It’s a rare occurrence in my line of work. Until then you are utterly useless to me’.</p><p>Remembering a past encounter he added for good measure: ‘There is nothing more you can expect from me, and absolutely nothing I need from you’.</p><p>The boy’s face fell, but he perked up at the sound of heavy boots crashing up the steps.</p><p>‘Ahoy me hearties’, a cheerful voice boomed. The door flew open and Charlotte sailed in, throwing a bag of croissants at Kaz. In flight, the bag opened and crumbs spilled all over his desk.</p><p>‘What about having me in your gang?’ Her grin was as wide as a Cheshire cat’s. Not waiting for an answer, she threw an arm over Knocker’s shoulder and added ‘We are a package deal.’</p><p>Her confidence was unnerving, but probably justified. Kaz knew in his heart she would make an extraordinary asset. In fact, he hadn’t been that sure about anyone’s skill since meeting Inej all those years ago. Besides, he had to admit that he was glad to see the two strange children alive and surprisingly well. It seemed that none of the ordeals that lay in their past had left a mark. That, or they were better actors then they let on.</p><p>‘Help yourself’, Charlotte said graciously, pointing to the mess on his desk. She grabbed one of the puffy pastries, adding another shower of crumbs.</p><p>‘Knocker and I have decided to forego further education and become filthy rich’, she announced through a mouthful, and looked at Kaz expectantly. ‘How do we make that happen, criminal mastermind?’</p><p> </p><p>Kaz carefully removed a worn piece of paper from his shirt pocket and gingerly placed it on the desk in front of him. He had had left Jesper a very nice note in its place. A poem actually. He was certain the new owner of the Crow Club would appreciate it. Besides, a bad gambler should be a good loser.</p><p> </p><p>For a long moment, Kaz stared at the writing and considered Charlotte’s question with its infinite implications for himself, his position in the Barrel, the future of the Dregs, the people he cared about, and the fate of the city he had bled for countless times. ‘You can always bleed some more’, he reminded himself. He closed his eyes for the length of a breath. When he opened them, his face was set. ‘Parem, Charlotte. We’ll be selling Parem’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Jesper's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jesper’s note</strong>
</p><p>Some say the world will end in fire,</p><p>Some say in ice.</p><p>From what I’ve tasted of desire</p><p>I hold with those who favor fire.</p><p>But if it had to perish twice,</p><p>I think I know enough of hate</p><p>To say that for destruction ice</p><p>Is also great</p><p>And would suffice.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is going to be a sequel called 'Friends of the Devil'. I hope to have the first few chapters up in a couple of weeks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>